Garrett et Eméline
by Carlie-Emeline
Summary: histoire d'amour naissant entre deux vampires sous fond d'une guerre contre les Volturi pour que les immortels puissent un jour vivre dans un autre monde que celui régit par la dictature des Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je tente avec ma toute première fic de la mettre sur ce site. « Reprendre sa vie en main » est ma deuxième fic, que j'ai terminé en premier car j'avais pas mal d'inspiration pour celle-ci alors ma première était restée de côté. Elle n'est pas terminée et comporte actuellement 42 chapitres que je posterai au fur et à mesure. Si jamais je m'aperçois qu'elle ne fait pas mouche, je stopperais les posts et donnerais à celles et ceux qui le veulent l'adresse de mon autre blog en message privé. Je suis de nature timide mais avec le net. Que voulez vous !!!!!!!

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas qu'ils sont ceux de S. Meyer sauf pour le personnage principal qui est mon personnage.

Cette fic n'est pas avec des personnages humains, il y aura vampires, loups, lycans, hybrides. Les Volturi seront présents, les Cullen aussi. Cette fic met plus en avant Jasper et le personnage principal (ne vous inquiétez pas il est toujours avec Alice !!!). Désolée pour les fans d'Edward et Bella.

J'attends vos reviews et surtout n'hésitez à me dire si vous aimez.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La liberté et la prison**

**POV Eméline**

Il avait su ce que je pouvais faire de mes dons. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, me trouver et me mettre sur son étagère à trophées.

Il m'avait eu.

Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il m'avait fait, lui et ses petits protégés. Trente ans de ma vie qu'Il m'avait pris ; trente ans qu'il m'avait enfermé à Volterra.

_« Eméline, ravi de te voir parmi nous ! » avait susurré un Aro victorieux dans le creux de mon oreille. _

Aro ! Volterra ! Ma prison depuis trente ans ! Tout çà pour m'avoir comme trophée.

Il avait du, cependant, se résigner à m'avoir dans son armée. Vu le nombre de fois où ses autres jouets s'étaient démembrés, brûlés ou décapités sur place par ma seule pensée et vu mon acharnement à lui dire non et toujours non. Il n'avait pas prévu que le pouvoir de Chelsea n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Je devais cette petite planche de salut à un défaut de mon humanité : n'obéir qu'à moi et moi seul, être une entêtée ; défaut qui s'était renforcé une fois devenu vampire avec en prime certains dons comme celui, de déplacer les objets par la pensée où de détruite n'importe quoi par celle-ci ainsi que de maîtriser les éléments.

Mon entêtement m'avait valu d'être emprisonner pour toute l'éternité à Volterra, m'obligeant à renier le peu de conscience et d'estime que j'avais tant eu de mal à acquérir, me forçant à me nourrir de sang humain. Chaque gorgée faisait reculer le peu d'estime que j'avais envers moi. Combien de fois avais je voulu m'enfouir mais c'était sans compter les plus vigoureux guerriers d'Aro : Jane et Alec.

Dans ma cellule, je remontais le temps et me repassais en boucle toutes les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui m'étaient arrivé depuis que j'étais vampire.

Deux siècles. J'avais été créé dans un seul but « tuer » et « conquérir ». Maria, gentille vampiresse avec un égo démesuré, qui m'avait créé et ne voulait qu'une chose : acquérir plus de territoire à contrôler. Nous étions dans le sud des Etats-Unis et une guerre entre vampire faisait rage.

Je l'ai toujours détesté pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. A cause d'elle j'étais devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang. Elle m'avait créé en même temps qu'un autre humain, c'était un soldat : Jasper. Elle nous avait créé par rapport à certaines de nos aptitudes, Jasper pour son charisme et son aptitude à faire plier les gens à sa raison et moi parce que j'étais une forte tête et que cela pouvait lui servir à se faire obéir de jeunes vampires, bien qu'une fois vampire mes autres dons lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche. Son but était de créer une armée de « jeunes vampires » bien forts et vigoureux et tellement hargneux que même un vampire d'une centaine d'année n'aurait pu survivre à une de leurs attaques.

Pendant dix ans, Jasper et moi avons créé et tuer ces vampires pour satisfaire Maria. Jasper était devenu mon ami, chaque fois qu'il sentait que je flanchais, il m'aidait grâce son don. Maria était jalouse de notre relation, elle croyait qu'il y avait plus entre Jasper et moi ; alors que pour moi Jasper n'était que mon ami, mon seul et unique ami.

Plus les années passaient et plus Jasper tombait dans une sorte de dépression. Tous les deux commencions à détester ce que nous étions. Il prit la décision de quitter Maria et moi rien ne me retenait à elle, alors je partis avec Jasper. Ce fût de belles années mais en même temps les pires. Belles car nous étions libre mais pire car on en avait assez de faire du mal, se nourrir devenait une vrai torture ; le sang humain me donnait la nausée c'était insupportable. Pour Jasper cela devenait de pire en pire, il attendait d'être pratiquement assoiffé pour se nourrir car il n'en pouvait plus d'infliger une telle torture à ces victimes.

Puis arriva ce fameux jour à Philadelphie, où il rencontra un lutin de vampire : Alice. Une vraie tornade brune qui en plus pouvait voir l'avenir et c'était l'une de ces visions qui l'avait mené à Philadelphie pour trouver Jasper. Je me rappelle avoir vu qu'une chose, le visage de Jasper quand il l'a regardé et le poids de la dépression qui s'envolait quand elle parlait.

Elle nous raconta son histoire et une de ces visions, dans laquelle elle nous avait vus aller rejoindre une famille de vampire se nourrissant du sang d'animal et se mêlant aux humains ; et menant une existence normale du moins aussi normale que possible. Je fus surprise et presque soulager de voir que l'on pouvait se nourrir et vivre autrement. Jasper et moi l'avons suivi.

Nous avons rencontré Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward. Tous en couple sauf Edward. Ils nous ont accueillis chaleureusement, Alice avait de toute façon décidé de venir et de s'incruster donc personne n'avait bronché.

La première année avec eux fut une bouffée d'air dans ma vie de vampire, je me mis à étudier les sciences avec Carlisle, à étudier le dessin et l'architecture avec Esmée. Devenir médecin et pourquoi pas ! Mais il fallait d'abord que j'ai autant de contrôle que Carlisle à la vue du sang humain, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Jasper était méconnaissable, jamais je ne l'avais vu si heureux bien que le régime végétarien fut bien plus dur pour lui ; malgré cela il n'avait qu'une idée en tête à ce moment là, jouer au marieur entre moi et Edward. Ce qui m'insupportait. Edward n'avait aucune envie d'une relation amoureuse car bien trop égoïste pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un et moi c'était bien pareil, je voulais ma liberté. Avec Edward, c'était de l'amitié pure et simple.

Au bout d'un an et demi je commençais à avoir envie de partir alors je décidai de partir de mon côté, après avoir parlé avec Jasper, qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir seule, et Carlisle qui m'avait assuré que sa maison m'était toujours ouverte. Je pris enfin ma vie en main et seule. Je revis Jasper et les Cullen deux fois après mon départ, au mariage de Rosalie et Emmett puis celui d'Alice et Jasper.

_Ils me manquaient tellement et je regrettai de ne pas être allé les voir plus souvent. _

Une fois seule je fus prise d'une boulimie de voyages, de connaissances mais surtout je me sentais bien. Je continuais de me nourrir de sang animal, mon estime de moi remontait et j'avais enfin confiance en moi. Plusieurs fois au cours de mes voyages, je rencontrai mes congénères certains m'insupportaient et cela arrivaient qu'on en arrive aux mains, mais je savais me raviser quand il le fallait mais surtout ils avaient peur quand par la seule pensée je les envoyais valser donc ils s'enfuyaient. Je me rendais compte au fur et à mesure de ces rencontres que moi et ma « famille » étions peut-être les seuls à avoir développé une certaine conscience qui nous faisait tenir à la vie humaine plus qu'à autre chose. Mais à force de tout le temps m'en prendre à mes congénères, il fallait bien qu'un jour la famille royale des vampires -les Volturi - s'intéresse à moi, celle qui projetait les vampires par la seule pensée et qui maniait les éléments comme elle le voulait.

Je fus interpellé un jour dans la rue par un homme aux longs cheveux noir et une peau de marbre, ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre je l'envoyais aussitôt dans le décor et me préparait à l'attaque mais tout d'un coup une douleur me transperça de part en part. C'était horrible si j'avais pu me démembrer moi-même pour mettre fin à cette torture je l'aurais fais. Puis la douleur passa comme elle était arrivée et je vis devant moi une jeune fille à la peau marmoréenne et aux yeux cramoisi qui affichait un large sourire, derrière elle se tenait un vampire beaucoup plus âgé avec les mêmes yeux et tout de suite je sus qui ils étaient et la peur pour une fois s'emparât de moi.

_Jane ! _

Je me rappelle le discours d'Aro ce jour là :

« Bonjour Eméline, je crois ? Il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter n'est ce pas ?

« Non, en effet je pense savoir qui vous êtes. Que me voulez vous ? Il me semble n'avoir commis aucune faute ? » Lui demandai-je.

« il est vrai, mais plusieurs récits sont parvenus à mes oreilles et cela m'a décidé à te chercher. Vois-tu tes dons sont inestimables et je souhaite te proposer une place dans mon armée à Volterra. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu aurais une famille ? » M'avait il demandé.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée. » Ma réponse avait fusée. « Pourquoi voudrai-je venir avec vous ? non désolé Aro mais tu ne m'auras pas ».

Mais qui pouvais dire non à Aro quand Jane vous démembrez mentalement et que son frère s'amusait à vous priver de tous vos sens.

Je n'eu pas le choix et malheureusement je repris mes esprits à Volterra.


	2. Chapter 2 Garrett

**Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il plaira. Sinon tant pis !**

**Merci pour les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Garrett**

**POV Eméline**

Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Me nourrissant de rats qui avaient la malchance de passer près de moi et quand je n'en pouvais plus de sentir ma gorge qui me brulait, du sang humain.

Pourquoi Alice ne pouvait me voir ? Je n'arrivai pas trop à comprendre, peut-être m'avait elle oublié et Jasper aussi. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais alors … Je commençais à divaguer, est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait devenir fou ? Pourquoi pas ! En tout cas c'est l'impression que j'avais, la folie.

Mon gardien de prison devait encore se servir de son don, pour me rendre apathique ; comme cela je n'étais dangereuse pour personne. Afton jouait avec son don à intervalle régulier puis de temps en temps Jane ou Alec prenait sa place. Ils devaient vraiment s'emmerder dans cette foutue ville. Quoique ces dernières années, la patience d'Aro, de Marcus et de Caius, d'après les bribes de discussions que je pouvais entendre parfois, avait été mise à rude épreuve. Une humaine mise au courant de notre secret à cause de son amour pour un vampire qui en plus était réciproque (_ce jour là je m'étais mise à rire à m'en faire exploser la rate_) ; apparemment elle s'en était sortie par une promesse de devenir des nôtres et surtout et cela en était bien la première cause : elle avait un don qui avait fait tourner la tête à Aro. Quoi d'autre, ah oui, un vampire mettant enceinte une humaine, tout Volterra avait pratiquement était du voyage (_cette fois là aussi je fus prise d'une crise de fou rire_). Enfin bref, malgré tout çà j'étais encore là.

Depuis deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus, un autre vampire était arrivé dans les cachots de Volterra. Je ne savais pas l'allure qu'il avait mais je connaissais sa voix, dans mes rares moments où j'avais le droit d'être lucide, on discutait. Le malheureux avait lui aussi un don et bien sur ce cher Aro ne voulait qu'une simple petite chose de sa part : son allégeance à la famille de Volterra. Il s'appelait Garrett, 300 ans venant de Russie et il pouvait étendre un bouclier qui le protégeait de toutes attaques physiques mais malheureusement pour lui pas les attaques mentales. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette prison alors je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions, j'étais tellement avide d'informations que par moment je l'entendais émettre des grondements sourds et il me disait d'y aller doucement.

Il était marrant, lui il était enfermé depuis peut-être trois ans mais moi çà faisait trente ans. Alors tant que j'avais les idées claires autant en profiter.

Il m'apprit que la grande et belle famille Volturi avait perdu beaucoup de légitimité dans le monde des vampires. Ils étaient allés un peu trop loin dans la défense de nos secrets et apparemment, les vampires en avaient un peu moins peur.

Aujourd'hui, j'écoutais Garrett sans vraiment l'entendre et au bout d'un moment il dut s'en apercevoir car il lui fallut élever la voix pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

« Quoi ! » lui répondis-je.

Sa joli voix était monté dans les aigus et indisposait mes tympans.

Sa réponse fusa.

« Si tu n'étais pas un vampire, je pourrais dire que tu t'es endormi et c'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Par moment, tu es vraiment acide et je déteste quand tu prends ce ton »

« Zut Garrett ! Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter au lieu de pester contre moi. Vois-tu çà fais un moment qu'Afton aurait du redescendre et je suis entrain de me demander si on ne devrait pas en profiter pour s'enfuir. Voilà ce à quoi je pensais ; alors excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Mais choisir entre écouter tes histoires dans ce putain de cachot et pouvoir t'entendre et te voir en dehors de ces murs. Mon choix est vite fait. Ok ? »

« Oh oh oh !!! On se calme. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout car je pense que ce serait la dernière chose que tu pourrais faire si tu te faisais rattraper par ces idiots et perso je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul ici. ».

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus méchante. Mais je n'en revenais de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Bravo, quelle galanterie ! Non mais, tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que je reste là juste pour te tenir compagnie ? Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? ».

J'étais sur les nerfs, j'hallucinai à moitié.

« Eméline, tu vas te calmer, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » dit il avec une pointe d'excuse dans la voie mais d'un ton toujours aussi tranchant que la lame d'un rasoir.

« Tu m'aggg……. »

« Tais toi et écoute moi, bordel, quand tu t'énerve on peut plus t'arrêter »

« Mai… »

« Non écoute et après tu pourras gueuler tout ce que tu voudras, ok ? ».

Là, il était vraiment en rogne et je décidai de le laisser parler, c'était bien la première fois en dehors de Jasper qu'un homme me remettait à ma place comme çà.

« Ok, je t'écoute. » lui dis-je.

« Si on essaye maintenant, Eméline, on ira pas bien loin. Même si à tous les deux nous sommes plus forts, en face de Jane, Alec et Afton on ne fera pas de vieux os. Il se trouve que j'ai un ami en fait mon meilleur ami si on peut dire cela pour des vampires. Il s'appelle Vincent, tous les trois ans on se revoit, toujours au même endroit, pour se raconter nos histoires de mecs, enfin bref tu vois. »

« Oui et ? Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir »

« Mais tu vas te taire et me laisser finir. ». Son ton était cinglant.

« Ok, mais arrête de me parler comme çà ». Je ne reconnus pas ma voix en lui répondant, j'avais une toute petite voix et limite à vouloir pleurer. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il m'avait parlé et çà me faisait de la peine. Il dut comprendre qu'il avait été un peu dur et il reprit d'une voix plus douce et plus apaisante. Une voix que je commençais à vraiment apprécier.

« Désolé Eméline, je ne voulais pas … enfin bref, je reprends ; cette entrevue avec Vincent, c'est comme un rituel. Cela fait plus d'un siècle que l'on fait çà et si ma mémoire est bonne, normalement d'ici deux jours il devrait arriver à notre point de rendez-vous. Le connaissant s'il ne me voit pas il va s'inquiéter et se mettre à ma recherche. Il se trouve que Vincent est le plus fin limier que je connaisse même meilleurs que cet idiot de Démétri. »

« Donc tu me demandes d'attendre que ton pote vienne en espérant qu'il te retrouve. Tu parles d'un plan ! Et qu'a ce Vincent en plus qui va faire qu'il va te retrouver ? »

« Vincent n'a pas d'odeur, ce qui fait de lui un fantôme presque. Donc personne ne peut le sentir arriver et il a le même don que Démétri, un super odorat et distinguer une fragrance à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. En plus de ne pas avoir d'odeur, il peut masquer les odeurs des personnes se trouvant à proximité de lui. Alors mon plan à l'air toujours aussi bête ? »

« Je vois, en effet c'est plutôt un bon plan et bon point pour toi. Ok, on va attendre que ton ami arrive. J'espère seulement qu'il va se dépêcher car j'en ai marre Garrett, je n'en peux plus ».

Ma voix se perdit dans un murmure.

« Eméline, il va me retrouver et on partira loin d'ici, je te le promets. ».

Je sentis dans sa voix une douceur que je n'avais jamais entendu et tout de suite, je me sentis mieux et en sécurité ce qui était bizarre vu l'endroit où nous étions enfermés ; d'autres sentiments s'insinuaient en moi et je ne les comprenais pas.

J'avais eu de la peine quand il m'avait parlé assez durement, quand il avait dit « …si à tous les deux nous sommes plus forts… » j'avais ressenti comme des palpitations (_impossible mon cœur ne battait plus_) et maintenant sa promesse. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit même dans ma mémoire d'humaine, je ne me rappelais avoir ressenti des sentiments aussi forts. Mais je revis tout d'un coup le visage de Jasper quand il avait rencontré Alice, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, si fort si intense. Non pas çà, pas moi, je ne connais que sa voix. Non et non, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je n'ai voulu m'attachez à qui que ce soit du moins pas comme cela. Ne me dite pas que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, de cette voix.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là car tout à coup, je me sentis faible et mes yeux devinrent vides. Afton était arrivé.


	3. Chapter 3 Préparer sa fuite

**Je poste ce 3****ème**** chapitre en espérant que ma fic plaise à quelqu'un !!!! snif**

**Laissez une petite review même si vous n'aimez pas.**

**biz**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Préparer sa fuite.**

**POV Eméline**

Un jour, deux jour puis un autre et encore un autre.

Garrett ne me parlait pratiquement plus, juste quelques mots pour m'aider à me « réveiller » quand Afton ou Alec partaient. De toute façon, je ne lui répondais pas. Il essayait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et plus je me taisais plus mon silence l'angoissait. Cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

_Garrett. _

Je ne parlais plus car il fallait que je fasse le point. Notre prochaine évasion, la liberté et Lui. Le dernier point était problématique car ce que je ressentais pour cette voix quand il me parlait, était au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer et c'était deux fois plus intense car jamais je n'avais ressentis cela et pire jamais je n'avais eu de partenaire _(navrant, ma pauvre fille)_. Enfin bref je devais d'abord me focaliser sur les choses à venir, d'abord un plan pour notre évasion dés que Vincent serait là ; après il fallait trouver un endroit où se cacher pendant quelques temps et bien sur trouver un moyen assez sur de rentrer chez moi, dans ma « famille » à Forks. Quant au dernier point et non des moindres, je verrais cela une fois que je serais de retour vers les miens, cela allait être dur car je ne voulais pas me séparer de Lui mais je n'avais pas le choix, hors de question de me jeter sur Lui, hors de question que mes sentiments prennent le contrôle ; du moins pas avant que tout soit clair dans ma tête.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais attirée par Lui mais est ce que l'inverse était possible ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment été des plus sympas avec lui, mais comment savoir ? Je n'y connais rien en sentiments encore moins en drague.

_Stop Eméline ! Tu verras cela plus tard_.

Et zut ! J'entendais des pas venir, j'en ai vraiment marre de voir leurs figures et je reste polie.

_Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai des hallucinations. _

Garrett me tira de ma rêverie :

« Marcus, que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

« Bonjour Garrett et bonjour Eméline » répondit Marcus.

J'étais toujours surprise quand il venait car c'était le seul qui nous demandait si nous allions bien et qui était assez gentil avec nous. Il n'attendait rien de nous et était tellement désolé pour nous. Au fil des ans, je l'avais vu s'enfoncer dans cette lassitude, il en avait marre de la politique, de Volterra et des manigances d'Aro. Son visage ne montrait que malheur et lassitude. Sauf que, je m'aperçus que cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, et quelque chose avait changé. Quoi ?

Marcus s'avança vers ma cage et me tendit des vêtements. Je me redressais et les pris puis relevant la tête pour le remercier, je vis ce qui avait changé. Ses yeux !! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Ces yeux avaient une couleur ambrée.

« Mais que t'arrive t'il ? Ne me dis pas que … ? ». Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

« Je me retourne et tu t'habille » m'avait répondu un Marcus, assez froid.

Il se retourna et je mis les habits qu'il m'avait donnés.

« Ok çà y est. Merci et excuse moi Marcus mais voir un Volturi se nourrir de sang animal est quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais voir de ma longue existence. Aro doit être ravi de ton nouveau régime alimentaire. Moi je trouve que les yeux dorés te vont bien ».

Et je me mis à rire. L'idée, que Marcus est pu déroger au pouvoir suprême de cet idiot d'Aro, était plutôt tordante. Garrett ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi j'étais morte de rire et Marcus essayait de garder son calme.

Garrett se mit à crier mon nom, d'une voix très autoritaire, « Eméline ! »

Ce qui coupa nette mes rires.

« Çà suffit ! » s'écria Marcus.

Il voyait que le ton de Garrett ne m'avait pas plus et avant que je dise quoi que se soit, il reprit la parole :

« Eméline, je suis venue aujourd'hui pour vous dire au revoir et peut-être adieu mais qui sait la vie est pleine de surprise. Je quitte Volterra et n'y reviendrai plus et en effet Aro n'est pas du tout content mais tant pis. Je suis profondément désolé pour votre emprisonnement et si je pouvais faire quelque chose je le ferais mais malheureusement je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir concernant les décisions de mes frères. J'ai l'impression de vous abandonner à un triste sort et je voudrais … »

« Non Marcus ! » ma voix se fit tremblante mais je ne voulais pas accabler cet homme qui n'était pour rien à tout cela.

« Ecoute je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de te nourrir autrement ni pourquoi tu quittes Volterra et je m'en fiche. Marcus s'est peut-être la meilleure des décisions que tu n'es jamais prise. Ne t'en veux pas de ce que tes frères ont pu faire et continuerons à faire. Pour ma part je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire tes visites étaient des bouffées d'oxygène si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Alors part et ne cherche surtout pas à essayer de nous libérer »

« Eméline, je … ».

« Marcus stop ! Je voudrais que tu fasse une seule chose quand tu seras parti ».

J'avais eu une idée.

« Je veux que tu ailles voir Jasper et Alice et que tu leur expliques tout sur moi et sur Garrett. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent nous chercher, je veux qu'ils sachent toute l'histoire. C'est tout. Dis leur que je serai bientôt de retour à « la maison ».

J'entendis Garrett rugir et je ne compris pas pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ?

« Eméline, tais toi ! » ses paroles me frappèrent le cerveau d'une force.

« Marcus, il vaut mieux que vous partiez tout de suite. Quittez Volterra maintenant. Faite ce qu'elle vous demande. Ne touchez pas Aro sinon je pense que cette nuit nous serons tous morts ».

Garrett avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

Marcus dut comprendre car il regarda Garrett dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Je pars maintenant et je ferais ce que tu me demande Eméline. Quant à toi Garrett, à toi de prendre soin d'elle. Adieu » et il partit.

Après avoir reprit mes esprits, la colère monta en moi. Pourquoi Garrett avait il dit cela à Marcus et sur ce ton.

« Garrett, tu m'expliques car là je ne comprend rien ».

« C'est simple, te rappelle tu l'histoire de la petite hybride que j'ai défendu au côté de ta famille contre les Volturi ? »

« Oui c'est là que tu as connu Jasper et les autres, et puis ? »

« Tu te rappelles avoir ri quand tu as eu vent d'une histoire comme quoi un vampire était tombé amoureux d'une humaine et que ce même vampire quelques années plus tard, avait épousée cette humaine et lui avait fait un enfant ».

« Oui encore et tu veux en venir où ? ».

Je m'agaçais de plus en plus car je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu es vraiment lente du cerveau aujourd'hui. Ce vampire n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen marié à Bella Swan et parents d'une petite Renesmée qui doit être une ado maintenant. Les Volturi ont peut-être fini par déclarer qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour notre espèce car Alice a pu trouver un autre hybride pour leur prouver que notre espèce n'était pas menacé par les hybrides, mais Aro et Caius n'ont pas apprécié être mis à tort ce jour là et je crois que même si Aro adore Carlisle Cullen, s'il pouvait réduire la famille Cullen et le clan de Denali en poussière il le ferait. Là tu viens d'avouer à Marcus qu'on allait s'enfuir, il ne sait pas comment mais si jamais il voit Aro avant de pouvoir partir, tu viens de lui donner une pierre de plus à mettre à son édifice pour essayer de détruire « ta famille ». Connaissant Aro, il attendra le moment opportun pour faire de cette fuite la plus haute trahison que les Cullen auront faite à l'encontre de notre espèce. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qui en découlera ».

Garrett avait terminé son explication et moi je ne sus quoi dire. J'étais abasourdi d'apprendre que cette histoire sur cette petite hybride, qu'il m'avait raconté sans plus de détails, appartenait à l'histoire de « ma famille ». Je compris l'horreur de la situation et si mes yeux avaient pu pleurer, je me serais écrouler sous le poids de la peine qui m'envahissait. J'avais mis les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde en danger, je nous avais mis en danger de mort Garrett, Marcus et moi.

Je me détestais.


	4. Chapter 4 Amour et amitié

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre et surement le dernier que je posterais de cette fic. Apparemment elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'adeptes donc, et bien autant abandonner. Cette fic était ma première et elle comporte 42 chapitres. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Amour et amitié**

**POV Garrett**

Elle venait de comprendre son erreur. Ce n'était pas la peine que j'essaye de la rassurer, elle ne voudrait pas m'entendre. Elle doit m'en vouloir de lui avoir parlé comme cela mais avoir demander ce service à Marcus, c'était vraiment suicidaire. Je pouvais la comprendre cela faisait trente ans qu'elle était enfermée ici et elle voulait à tout prix dire à sa famille ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Quelle tête brulée !_

Elle n'était pas possible, têtue, impatiente mais elle avait une voix qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne battait plus. Chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, j'essayais de me l'imaginer mais je n'arrivais pas à voir une image claire d'Elle. La première fois que j'avais entendus sa voix, j'avais cru être au paradis écoutant un ange qui chantait. Même quand mademoiselle perdait patience ou était de mauvaise humeur, j'adorais sa voix.

Un seul mot s'imposait dans mon esprit quand elle parlait : Désir.

Pourtant je ne m'étais jamais laissé porter par mes sentiments, je trouvais que c'était une perte de temps. Je n'avais eu que des histoires d'un soir, jamais je ne m'étais engagé plus loin. Ce n'était pas pour moi.

Mais depuis quelques années, du moins avant que je sois enfermé ici, j'avais commencé à me poser certaines questions. En effet, il y a sept ans de çà je m'étais retrouvé en Amérique du Nord, dans une petite ville du nom de Forks. J'avais rencontré le docteur Cullen et sa famille ainsi qu'une autre famille qui habitait l'Alaska à Denali, que le docteur considérait comme des cousins proches. Il m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient végétariens, je me rappelais avoir rigolé. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se nourrissait de sang animal, pour eux la vie humaine était le plus important et le fait de se nourrir d'animaux les rendaient plus sociable. J'étais assez émerveillé. De plus la raison qui m'avait amené ici était des plus insolites. Un vampire fou amoureux d'une humaine, avec qui il se marie et lui fait un enfant puis la transforme pour ne pas la perdre.

Cette naissance avait déclenché les foudres des Volturi. Cette petite n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec les vampires nouveau-nés que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle était moitié humaine moitié vampire, elle grandissait à vue d'œil et elle était magnifique. C'était une petite qui avait la plus formidable des familles, pleine de bonheur et près à se faire tuer pour la sauver, et oui les Volturi avaient été mis au courant et étaient venus pour tuer et agrandir leur collection. C'est cette fois ci que j'avais rencontré Jasper et Alice, avec qui une fois l'histoire avec les Volturi réglait (_enfin en surface car Aro et Caius n'avaient vraiment pas digérer la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvé en disgrâce devant autant de vampires et je pensais qu'à la moindre occasion, ils s'en prendraient aux Cullen et à leurs cousins de Denali_), j'avais sympathisé. On s'était raconté nos histoires. Jamais je ne me serais douté que cette jeune fille à côté avait été et était en quelque sorte la sœur de Jasper. Il l'adorait littéralement et il était inquiet car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue le voir.

Avoir rencontré cette famille nageant dans le bonheur, me rendit presque jaloux. Je les enviais. Je me rappelais en avoir discuté avec une des filles de Denali, Kate ; la discussion avait fini au lit, encore une fois. Elle avait pensé que je resterai auprès d'elle mais malheureusement je ne voulais pas plus m'investir, du moins pas maintenant, tout cela était nouveau et je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Kate n'avait pas apprécié. Je sentais encore le courant électrique qui m'avait envoyé valser dans le décor. J'étais parti sans dire au revoir.

_Eméline ! _

Penser à son nom, à Elle, le désir pur s'insinua en moi. Était-il possible de tomber amoureux d'une voix ? J'avais des frissons, je voulais être avec elle, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Elle réveillait mes instincts les plus bestiaux. Si je l'avais rencontré il y a sept ans je suis sur que je serais restée avec elle, je serais devenu végétarien, elle serait devenue ma femme.

Je divaguais là, c'est vrai après tout je ne savais pas si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Amour à sens unique, serait il ma punition pour avoir fait souffrir tant de femmes ? Au fond de moi j'espérais que non.

Depuis deux semaines, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle ne me parlait presque plus et j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Vincent était notre unique et seul chance de sortir de cet enfer, il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Deux heures plus tard, Afton était reparti. Il fallait que j'essaye de réveiller Eméline.

« Eméline oh hé ! Répond moi s'il te plaît ».

« mmh » c'était le seul son que j'entendis.

_Afton, un jour je te tuerai_.

Tout à coup dans le trou de la porte de ma prison, je vis un visage. Il me fallut un moment avant de voir que c'était Vincent. Il m'avait retrouvé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici ? Dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ? » Me demanda mon ami.

Je ne pus que lui répondre par une seule question :

« Comment va la fille à côté, Eméline ? »

« Encore dans les vapes on dirait, mais elle se remet. Depuis combien de temps es tu enfermé ? »

« Trois ans et Eméline presque trente ans » lui répondis-je.

« Mais vous avez tué qui pour mériter çà ? »

« Personne, on a juste refusé de jurer allégeance à la famille Volturi. Alors voilà où nous en sommes pour avoir refusé. Bon on verra plus tard pour raconter l'histoire, tu es passé par où ? Il faut longtemps ? Il faut qu'on mette un plan au point. ».

J'étais pressé.

« Du calme mon vieux. Je suis passé par le seul tunnel d'égouts qui sort de Volterra et environ 5 minutes pour arriver jusqu'à toi. ».

Vincent était toujours méticuleux dans les horaires.

« Garrett ? ».

Eméline était « réveillée ».

« Oui, Eméline, je te présente Vincent mon meilleur ami ».

J'essayais d'avoir une voix douce mais apparemment elle était dans un de ces mauvais jours.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance et pour de plus ample présentation on verra çà un autre jour. J'ai un plan et je pense que se sera le seul qui risque de marcher sans trop de dégât. Vincent pourrais tu nous trouver d'autres vêtements. Il faut agir quand Afton et les autres me laisse tranquille ; en général ils font une pause de vingt minutes toutes les deux heures. C'est le seul créneau que l'on aura. Il me faut 5 minutes pour me remettre du don d'Afton ou des autres ce qui nous laisse qu'un quart d'heure pour filer, ce qui sera suffisant ».

Elle avait vraiment un plan tout étudier mais je sentais l'énervement montait dans sa voix, elle était à cran et l'idée d'être libre dans peu de temps la rendait nerveuse.

« Eméline, calme-toi ! »

« Non Garrett, ton ami est là alors on se tire »

« Ma belle on se calme, on va ... » mais là il venait de lui parler sur un ton qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Redis moi çà une seule fois et … ».

« Eméline, çà suffit. Tu n'es pas possible, arrête de t'énerver ».

Ma voix était autoritaire et elle se calma.

« Bon écoutez moi, je pars vous trouver des vêtements. Vaut mieux partir la nuit donc dès que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut je reviens et je guette le moment opportun. Mais au fait je vous libère comment parce que s'il faut les clés là çà risque d'être un peu plus chaud. »

Eméline lui répondit :

« Je m'occupe de cette partie là. Garrett, une fois que je nous aurais libérer, il faudra que tu me portes jusqu'à l'extérieur pour que je reste concentrer. Pendant que vous avancerez, je ferai écrouler le tunnel. Ah oui, Vincent il faut aussi trouver une voiture, quelque chose de rapide si possible. En dix minutes on sera sorti, on grimpe dans la voiture on s'en va le plus vite possible, une fois insérer dans la circulation italienne, on passera inaperçu et Vincent masquera nos odeurs donc les gardiens des Volturi auront du mal à nous pister. ».

Elle avait vraiment pensé à ce plan depuis un moment.

« C'est ok pour moi mais Garrett te repose quand ? » lui demanda Vince avec un sourire amusé.

« Vince n'exagère pas, je la reposerai une fois à la voiture. Bon Vince, il faut que tu te sauve, ne tarde pas trop à revenir ; aller part j'entends quelqu'un arrivait. Merci mec, je te revaudrai çà ».

Vince me sourit et s'en alla. Eméline avait susurré un petit merci, vivement que l'on sorte, elle devenait de plus en plus à cran.

Plus que quelques heures.


	5. Chapter 5 L'interrogatoire

**Chapitre 5**

**L'interrogatoire**

**POV Eméline**

Notre fuite était organisée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre ; malheureusement on ne pas dire que la patience était une qualité chez moi bien au contraire. Enfin si attendre était le prix à payer pour la liberté, un jour de plus ou de moins dans cette prison, je devais pouvoir m'en accommoder. Pour l'instant, il fallait que je me concentre et que je fasse le vide dans ma tête. Pratiquement trente ans sans me servir de mon don, cela n'aller pas être facile ; déplacer autant de matière en si peut de temps allait être éprouvant mais tant pis c'était la liberté qui nous attendait.

Plus que quelques heures. J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, j'aurais reconnus son odeur entre mille.

_**Jane**_.

Mes dernières heures ici n'allait pas être vraiment de tout repos. Quand je vis ses yeux, ils étaient noirs de colère et sans s'embarrasser de politesse, elle me demanda d'une voix douce (_je me demandais toujours comment une voix aussi douce pouvait faire parti d'une personne aussi cruelle_) :

« Où est parti Marcus ? »

« Comment çà, Jane. Je n'en sais rien. »

« Il est descendu te voir tout à l'heure et tout de suite après, plus aucune trace de lui, de Heidi et de cette gourde de Gianna. Aro est inquiet pour son frère, Marcus a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Alors je te repose la question : où est Marcus ».

« Jane, en effet j'ai vu Marcus et j'ai remarqué certains changements chez lui. Mais crois tu vraiment qu'il se serait confié à moi. Et depuis quand Aro est inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? ». Cette dernière phrase me démangeait la langue.

Jane accrocha ses prunelles encore plus intensément dans les miennes, je commençais à avoir peur. Puis je la vis faire un pas vers la cellule de Garrett et revenir vers moi, elle était tout sourire. Je tremblais, je ne savais ce qu'elle avait en tête ; puis j'entendis un hurlement.

_**Garrett ! **_

Ce cri me terrorisa, Jane continuait de me regarder avec son sourire mauvais tout en torturant Garrett. La colère monta en moi, elle pouvait me torturer, me démembrer mais pas Lui.

« Jane ! Arrête çà ! Ce n'est pas lui que tu interroges c'est moi, c'est à moi que tu dois faire mal, laisse le ». Elle ne s'arrêta pas, alors ma colère monta d'un cran ; je voyais rouge au sens littérale du terme.

« JANE ! STOP ». J'avais hurlé ces mots, tellement fort que Jane se mit les mains sur les oreilles et arrêta sa torture sur Garrett.

Je ne maîtrisais plus ma colère ; les murs tremblaient. Jane me regarda presque apeurer puis j'entendis Garrett :

« Eméline, c'est bon tout va bien, je vais bien. Calme-toi ».

Sa voix était si douce, si belle ; elle m'apaisa.

Jane se reprit et vint vers ma cellule, elle me fit tordre de douleur pendant un moment. J'entendais Garrett, il l'a supplié d'arrêter mais Jane n'avais aucun sentiment pour personne, aucune clémence non plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et me parla :

« Bien Eméline, maintenant que tu es plus calme ; sache que si tu ne veux rien me dire alors c'est Aro qui va se charger de trouver les réponses. Je vois de la peur dans tes yeux, aurais tu quelque chose à nous cacher, très chère Eméline. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. J'espère qu'ils vont enfin se lasser de toi Eméline, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de te démembrer ». Elle tourna les talons et partit.

Non pas Aro, si jamais il apprenait notre fuite et ce que j'avais demandé à Marcus ; nous étions morts. Garrett devait penser la même chose que moi, il me parla d'une voix pas très sur : « J'espère que Vincent va faire vite, si Aro décide de descendre maintenant, tout sera fini ».

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Vincent était reparti chercher une voiture et des affaires.

Je me mis à prier (_chose que jamais même humaine je n'avais fait, c'est pour dire la peur qui m'habitait_).

Garrett poussa un profond soupir, des pas descendaient les escaliers : Alec allait nous surveiller pendant les deux prochaines heures.


	6. Chapter 6 Vive la liberté !

_Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je continuerai à poster cette fic même si elle n'a pas un énorme succès. Je sais qu'elle plait à certains et certaines alors je posterais pour eux. Merci Arsinoai, de m'encourager à continuer et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite._

_Pour celles et ceux qui viennent lire cette fic, je vous remercie de la lire mais il est vrai que cela fait très plaisir quand on laisse une petite review._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Vive la liberté !!**

**POV Garrett**

_**Jane **_

Si je pouvais un jour trouver le moyen de la tuer sans souffrir le martyr ; ce serait le bonheur. Sa torture mentale était assez éprouvante, heureusement qu'Eméline avait crié, si fort que Jane avait du se boucher les oreilles. Eméline n'avait pas supporté que je souffre ; finalement elle ne devait pas être si indifférente à mon égard.

De toute façon, dans quelques heures on serait parti loin loin loin d'ici. Je pourrais enfin voir son visage. Le calvaire serait fini.

Alec était parti depuis deux secondes quand je vis Vincent à la porte de ma cellule.

« Hello les tourtereaux, tenez voilà des nouvelles fringues ».

Il se dirigea vers la cellule d'Eméline et lui donna des vêtements.

« Eméline, çà va aller » lui demanda Vincent.

« Oui, merci. Tu peux te retourner s'il te plaît » lui répondit Eméline, la voix un peu pâteuse.

Vincent se retourna. En deux, trois mouvements, nous étions changés.

« Eméline, tu es prête ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Garrett ne reste pas trop près de la porte, je voudrais éviter de te broyer ».

Je me mis au fond de ma cellule et attendit. Au bout d'une minute je vis la porte de ma cellule se tordre ; non, se froisser dans un bruit sourd. Je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendis personne venir. Vincent surveillait les escaliers puis d'un coup les gonds des portes se brisèrent et les portes tombèrent. On aurait dit des boules de papiers sauf que la c'était du métal. J'imaginais aisément ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si Aro l'avait laissé sans surveillance pendant ces trente ans : cela aurait été un carnage.

Je sortis de ma cellule et me dirigea vers celle d'Eméline ; elle était debout et concentrée, je la pris dans mes bras. Vincent s'avança vers nous :

« Ca bouge là haut, il faut qu'on parte maintenant ».

On entendait déjà des pas dans les escaliers. Je suivis Vincent avec Eméline dans les bras, j'entendis des voix derrières moi, je me retournai et vis Félix et Démétri à nos basque. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin que le plafond et les parois du tunnel s'écrasèrent sur eux.

« Garrett, avance et vite. Sinon nous aussi on va finir sous les pierres de ce tunnel ».

C'était Eméline qui m'avait parlé. Je compris et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'aperçus la sortie des égouts. Derrière nous, c'était un vacarme de tous les diables, tout le tunnel s'effondrait. Lorsque nous fumes à la voiture, Vince grimpa derrière le volant, Eméline rouvrit les yeux et monta à l'arrière de la voiture, je fis le tour de celle-ci en scrutant les alentours. Il fallait faire vite, je reconnus certaines odeurs et elles venaient tout droit vers nous. Vincent écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur et la voiture décolla presque, en moins de deux nous nous étions inséré dans la circulation italienne. Au milieu d'humains avec Vincent qui cachait nos odeurs, les Volturi ne s'amuseraient pas à nous poursuivre, ce serait trop dangereux. Nous avions réussi à sortir de cet enfer, vivants.

Vincent continuait à rouler à vive allure, il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et Volterra. Trois heures après nous étions sortis d'Italie, on s'arrêta à une station service pour faire le plein d'essence et nous repartîmes.

Au bout d'une heure, Vincent s'arrêta en pleine campagne. Je ne sais pas où nous étions ; lorsque je sortis de voiture je vis un champ et un immense bois. Perdu en pleine campagne on ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention, je fermais les yeux et me mis à respirer profondément. L'air me faisait du bien même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je respirais à pleins poumons quitte à les faire exploser. Nous étions vivants et libre.

Je rouvris les yeux, devant moi se tenait un ange. Étions-nous morts finalement !

Cet ange avait de longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, entourant un visage de porcelaine avec un sourire magnifique.

_Eméline_

Enfin, je mettais un visage sur ce prénom et cette voix, qu'elle était belle. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'elle. Ce fut Vincent qui me « réveilla » :

« Oh ! Garrett ! Oh ! Y a encore quelqu'un là ? ».

Il me tapa sur l'épaule en même temps. Je me retournais vers lui :

« Quoi Vince, y a pas le feu ? »

« C'est vrai mais rien qu'à vous voir vous faite peur ; vous avez les yeux noirs et des cernes pas possible. Il est temps de se nourrir, moi perso çà peut aller. Eméline vient de m'apprendre », je le vis se retenir de rire ; « qu'elle était végétarienne et elle vient de sentir des chevreuils et des cerfs dans ses bois ».

Mon regard chercha Eméline, elle était à la lisière du bois en train d'humer l'air. Vincent se rapprocha de moi et me parla d'une voix si basse, qu'il n'y avait que moi pour l'entendre :

« Garrett, il n'y a pas d'humain dans les environs donc cerfs ou chevreuils, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et finalement, ce sera un bon entraînement pour toi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Tu vas pas me la faire à moi Garrett, je te connais trop bien. Cette fille t'a plus que tapé dans l'œil, je l'avais déjà remarqué quand je suis venu te chercher dans ta prison, même si tu l'avais pas encore vu de tes yeux, tu étais amoureux de sa voix. Aller va chasser avec elle, grouille sinon il ne va rien te rester. »

Il me souri et retourna à la voiture. Eméline était déjà partie. Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour la retrouver ; elle avait déjà les yeux rivés sur sa proie. J'humais l'air puis me dirigea un peu plus loin, je vis un autre cerf et sans même réfléchir, mes crocs tranchaient sa jugulaire et je pus boire. Le sang de cerf n'était pas vraiment succulent mais cela étanchait ma soif. Une fois vidé de tout son sang, je jetais la carcasse de l'animal un peu plus loin et revint vers Eméline qui finissait son repas.

Je la regardais, elle était magnifique. Ces cheveux longs descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, elle était toute en finesse, petite ; si elle avait été humaine j'aurais pu la briser rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus. Elle avait finie et se redressa, je m'approchai d'elle. Elle se retourna et me souri, mon regard s'accrocha au sien. Elle avait un magnifique sourire, des lèvres toutes fines mais si sensuelle. Mon dieu qu'elle était petite, arrivé devant elle j'en pris conscience, elle n'arrivait même pas à mes épaules.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur ce détail, ma main caressa son visage et je sentis un courant parcourir mon bras, mon corps. Elle frémissait puis son visage changea d'expression ; elle avait l'air d'apprécier de ce contact mais aussi je la sentais gêner. Pourquoi serait elle gênée par cette caresse, il n'y avait rien de méchant ou de plus que ma main caressant sa joue.

« Garrett, je ne … euh … comment dire, ce que je ressens c'est … dur à expliquer. Je n'ai … oh et puis zut, je suis vraiment nulle ».

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait. Nulle ? Elle ? Non çà non. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Chut. Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens. Et moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive ».

Je fis glisser mon doigt sur ces lèvres, sa respiration se fit saccader. Puis elle reprit ses esprits, me regarda droit dans les yeux, limite énervée :

« Garrett ! C'est plutôt embarrassant mais je n'ai jamais ressentis cela pour personne et je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie. Quand je te dis personne c'est personne ».

Son regard se détendit, apparemment m'avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'homme lui avait enlevé un poids énorme. Je lui souriais, avec une autre fille savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience cela m'aurait un peu dérangé, mais bizarrement pas avec elle, j'étais même euphorique à l'idée d'être son premier homme et j'espérais au fond de moi être le dernier.

Bien que mon désir d'elle se faisait plus pressent encore, je décidai d'y aller en douceur. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et lui faire l'amour pour sa première fois, ici, dans ces bois, n'étais pas à mon goût. Non, elle méritait mieux ; alors j'attendrais.

Tout en la fixant du regard, je la pris par la taille et l'amena contre moi et tout doucement je descendis vers sa bouche. Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, on aurait dit une centrale électrique qui se mettait en marche entre nos deux corps. Ce baiser était si doux, elle le voulait et je le voulais (_en fait je la voulais Elle, mais bon_), j'essayais de contenir mes ardeurs, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est peur. Nos lèvres s'accordaient à merveille. J'étais heureux. Je dus arrêter notre baiser sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir encore tellement j'avais envie d'elle. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et elle se laissa aller contre mon torse. Ce moment était parfait. A ce moment, un déclic se fit en moi : il n'y aurait plus qu'elle désormais ; elle et personne d'autre.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, en une seconde je m'étais retourné, protégeant Eméline puis je vis Vincent s'avançait vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais il faut partir. D'ailleurs, Garrett on va où ? »

« Direction la Roumanie. Là-bas on sera en sécurité, les Volturi ne s'y aventureront pas. »

« Ok, nos deux draculas vont être contents de nous revoir ainsi que Lucian. Bon allez en route j'ai hâte d'y être, au fait je vous préviens tous les deux : je ne tiens pas la chandelle ».

Nous nous mîmes à rire. De retour à la voiture, j'embrassai ma douce Eméline et pris le volant.


	7. Chapter 7 Premier baiser

_Coucou ! chapitre un peu court certes mais qui a son importance._

_Merci pour ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic._

_bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Premier baiser**

**POV Eméline**

J'étais dans tous mes états, il était là devant moi à me regarder. Mes yeux fixèrent les siens. Mes sens étaient complètement chambouler, je ne savais pas comment tout remettre en ordre. Il s'avança vers moi et sa main caressa mon visage. Ce contact me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'aimais ce contact, j'aimais ce que je ressentais puis tout à coup mon cerveau se mit à penser (_génial, c'était le moment !_) : je n'avais aucune expérience avec les hommes même pas un simple baiser ; et vu comment nous nous regardions, comment le contact de sa main me plaisait ; la suite des évènements allait être assez simple. Je ressentis une certaine gêne mais je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce moment. Il fallait que je lui dise, du moins que j'essaye.

« Garrett, je ne … euh … comment dire, ce que je ressens c'est … dur à expliquer. Je n'ai … oh et puis zut, je suis vraiment nulle ».

Il fut surpris et mit un doigt sur ma bouche. _Ouh la la ! Respire Eméline, respire !_

« Chut. Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens. Et moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive ».

Alors il ressentait la même chose que moi, c'était bien mais je devais lui dire qu'il était le seul homme qui avait pu poser sa main sur moi, du moins le seul que je n'envoyais pas dans le décor. Je devais reprendre mes esprits et lui dire. _Courage !_

« Garrett ! C'est plutôt embarrassant mais je n'ai jamais ressentis cela pour personne et je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie. Quand je te dis personne c'est personne ».

Mon ton était un peu nerveux, mais je me sentais mieux maintenant. Je sentis un gros poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Apparemment, cela lui était égal (_tant mieux_) ; puis il me prit par la taille et se rapprocha de moi. J'étais nerveuse, excitée ; puis il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Ce moment là, fut grandiose, magique. Je voulais le sentir encore plus près de moi, je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Son haleine était exquise. Je voulais plus mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre tout court.

Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas avoir d'expérience avec les hommes.

Il arrêta notre baiser (_il avait l'air très excité_), embrassa mon front et je me laissai aller contre son torse. Je me sentais bien, heureuse, entière et pour la toute première fois de mon existence : je me sentais femme. Je me rendis compte que jamais je ne pourrais vivre loin de lui. Il était le premier à avoir touché mon cœur et serait le seul et unique.

Je sentis Garrett se raidir, il se retourna et se mit devant moi, près à bondir. Ce n'était que Vincent qui venait nous dire qu'il fallait se remettre en route. Garrett prit le volant, il avait décidé d'aller en Roumanie, chez des amis, cela rendait Vincent tout joyeux.

Je me demandais qui étaient leurs amis, je ne savais pas grands choses de mon sauveur (_Vincent_) et de mon prince charmant (_Garrett_ !). Et puis j'en avais marre de ce silence. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient bavards.

« Je peux savoir qui sont « les Draculas » et Lucian ? » demandai-je.

C'est Vincent qui répondit :

« Les draculas s'appellent Stefan et Vladimir, vampires qui vivent dans leur château aussi vieux qu'eux, dans un village au fin fond de la Roumanie encore plus vieux où les superstitions vont bon train sur les vampires et les loups-garous. Garrett et moi sommes devenus un peu leurs frangins et nous vivons avec eux quand on en a marre de voyager. Quant à Lucian s'est un ami très cher qui vit dans le même village. Juste une précision sur Lucian : c'est un lycan. »

« Tu veux rire là ? Un lycan, ami avec des vampires, c'est nouveau ? J'ai vraiment raté beaucoup de choses depuis trente ans ».

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je me retournais vers Vincent :

« Comment se fait il que vous soyez amis et que vous viviez dans le même village sans vous entretuez ? ».

J'étais curieuse comme d'habitude.

Vincent lança un coup d'œil à Garrett, ce dernier acquiesça et Vincent reprit la parole :

« Le village où nous allons, appartient à la base à Stefan et Vladimir, se sont en quelques sortes les seigneurs. Il y a plusieurs décennies et je crois que tu t'en souviens, Caius décida que les loups-garous étaient trop dangereux et que du fait de leur instabilité, le secret des immortels était en danger ; du coup il fut à la tête d'une armée qui devait décimer tous les lycans. Une autre chose à savoir, c'est que Vlad et Stef sont tout aussi âgés que les frères Volturi donc tout aussi dangereux qu'eux. Aro a toujours refusé que les Volturi ne mettent un seul pied dans leur village car s'ils l'avaient fait ; l'issue du combat n'aurait peut-être pas été à l'avantage des Volturi. Donc, lors du génocide des lycans ; Lucian, qui est leur chef de meute, et le reste des lycans en vie se retrouvèrent dans le village de Stef et Vlad. Pourquoi ces deux vampires offrirent l'asile aux lycans ? Je n'en sais rien et ils ne veulent pas en parler. Toujours est-il que quand Aro appris cela, il ordonna à Caius de revenir à Volterra. Vlad, Stef et Lucian établirent un accord : les lycans pouvaient rester au village en contre partie les lycans protégeaient le village et le château. »

C'était une histoire vraiment bizarre.

« Mais les habitants de ce village, il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup ? Je suppose que vos amis vampires ne sont pas végétariens et quand arrive la pleine lune, les lycans sont incontrôlables du moins les plus jeunes ».

Vincent me souri :

« Quand tous ces immortels se sont retrouvés dans le village, ils ont passés un autre accord avec le « maire » dirons nous. Les vampires ne se nourrissent que de prisonniers et les lycans chassent et ne sortent que la nuit par contre les villageois ont un couvre feu ; de 23h00 au lever du jour, aucun des habitants ne doit être dehors et ces derniers entretiennent les histoires et le folklore autour des vampires et des loups-garous. Çà marche depuis des centaines d'années et les Volturi ne se sont jamais aventurés au village. »

C'était incroyable. Puis le silence retomba dans la voiture. Cette histoire me fit entrevoir un certain avenir, un peu plus radieux. Si des immortels, vampires et lycans pouvaient vivre dans une certaine mesure dans la paix, comme dans ce village. D'après ce que venait de me dire Vincent, l'ennemi des vampires était le même que celui des lycans : les Volturi. Peut-être était-il temps que la dictature des Volturi cesse. Chaque immortel savait que notre survie nous la devions au fait que les humains ne devaient pas apprendre notre existence. Si deux vampires et une meute de lycans arrivaient à vivre ensemble avec certaines règles établies, pourquoi ce genre d'accord ne pouvait pas être étendu. Comment ? Je n'en savais rien mais les Volturi n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce droit de vie ou de morts sur les immortels, juste parce qu'ils étaient les plus vieux vampires que notre race connaissaient. J'avais envie de croire à un monde plus juste pour les immortels (_après tout nous avions tous étaient des humains avant, on n'avait pas demandé à être immortel_) et cela ne pouvait se faire avec les Volturi.

Je ne voulais plus penser au Volturi donc je décidai de mettre ces idées dans un coin de ma tête.

Mes pensées allèrent soudain vers Garrett. Celui-ci avait pris ma main. A ses côtés, je me sentais entière même pendant que nous étions en prison, le savoir dans la cellule à côté, j'étais heureuse. Je pouvais au moins être sur de ce sentiment : je l'aimais. Savoir que je l'aimais, entraînait d'autres questions : m'aimait-il de la même façon ? Souhaitait-il vivre avec moi ? Et si oui, voudrait il changer son régime alimentaire pour moi ?

Toutes ces questions me donnaient le tournis. Pour l'instant, je voulais retrouver les miens et je me voyais très mal dans l'avenir vivre ailleurs qu'en Amérique, peut-être pas à Forks mais pas loin en tout cas (_Jasper ne me laisserait plus partir seule, çà c'était sur_) mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas vivre loin de Garrett.

Et voilà, j'étais amoureuse, heureuse mais avec un tas de questions. Génial. Si Jasper pouvait être là, c'était le seul à qui je me confiais ; le connaissant il me dirait de carrément poser les questions à Garrett. Remarque, cela était direct et au moins je pourrais voir ces émotions. A la prochaine station, je lui parlerai de toute façon maintenant je ne pourrais pas attendre d'être arrivée en Roumanie.


	8. Chapter 8 Le moment de vérité

_Coucou voilà la suite, pas beaucoup d'action certes mais on en apprend un peu plus sur le caractère d'Eméline. Je peux vous dire que notre Garrett va devoir s'accrocher. La famille Cullen fera son apparition dans deux ou trois chapitres, soyez patients._

_Sinon, je voudrais juste dire à ceux et celle qui lise cette fic qu'une petite review d'encouragement ou pour dire que vous n'aimez pas cela aide et fait avancer même si cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite._

_Merci et bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Le moment de vérité**

**POV Eméline**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions en vadrouille, ne roulant pratiquement que la nuit et ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein de la voiture ou se nourrir (_je fermais les yeux sur les habitudes alimentaires de Vincent et Garrett chassait avec moi_). J'avais déjà laissé passer deux occasions de parler à Garrett, le prochain arrêt serait le bon de toute façon il le fallait, j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. J'avais besoin de savoir car nous serions bientôt séparer, évoquer cette séparation me faisait mal.

Nous arrivâmes à une station, Vincent se chargea de faire le plein ; moi je sortis de la voiture et rejoignit Garrett. Il me souri (_magnifique sourire_).

« Çà ne va pas, Eméline ? » me demanda t il.

« Il faut que l'on parle Garrett, maintenant ! »

« Çà ne peut pas attendre que l'on soit arrivé ? ».

Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas ta patience. C'est un défaut que j'essaierai de corriger plus tard ».

« Ok, tu veux parler de quoi ? Qui ne peut attendre. »

« Tes sentiments Garrett. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ».

Au moins, c'était direct (_un peu trop peut-être_). Il me regarda d'un air surpris et me répondit :

« Je sais une seule chose maintenant, je t'aime ; oui et bien plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Et ta question mène où exactement ? »

J'étais euphorique, il m'aimait. Maintenant que j'avais commencé sur ce sujet il fallait continuer.

« Cela mène au fait que j'aurais du mal à vivre loin de toi, au fait que je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de ma famille aussi, au fait que je veux savoir où notre relation va et ce que tu en attends, et dernier fait et de loin le plus important pour répondre aux autres interrogations : envisages tu de changer de régime alimentaire. Tu sais que cette dernière question est primordiale. »

Son regard était ailleurs, il réfléchissait. Il poussa un soupir, me regarda tendrement, me prit par la taille et m'amena contre lui.

« Eméline, je t'aime et je pense que cela fait longtemps. Ta voix a conquis mon cœur quand nous étions à Volterra. Je dois avouer que vivre sans toi, n'est pas envisageable. Etre avec toi, c'est que je souhaite et ce que je veux et pour çà je deviendrai végétarien pour vivre avec toi auprès des tiens ; je t'en fais la promesse. Mais tu sais aussi que cela va être dur et que çà prend du temps. Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, tu dois retourner dans ta famille et reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissé. »

« Tu veux déjà me quitter ? ».

Mon ton était nerveux. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas finir de me laisser parler, en effet la patience n'est pas ton fort ; mais il va bien falloir que tu en aies, une relation stable et durable se construit et cela prend du temps. Je ne veux pas te quitter, loin de là mais je ne vivrai pas avec toi, à côté de ta famille, tant que je n'aurais pas changé mes habitudes alimentaires de façon définitive. Je ne voudrais pas donner une mauvaise image de moi à ta famille, genre le mauvais gendre ou le pire des beaux-frères. » Me dit il en souriant.

Ces derniers mots me firent raidir, il parlait d'être « gendre » et « beau-frère ». Il pensait déjà au … je n'arrivais pas à dire ce mot. Il dut voir que je paniquais intérieurement.

« Oh Eméline, on se calme. Je ne te demande pas en mariage, du moins pas tout de suite. Mais le jour où je te rejoindrai, je compte bien demander à ton « père » ta main. Çà va ma douce ? »

« Je ne voyais pas aussi loin que toi, Garrett, c'est tout. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, le mariage n'a jamais été mon truc, c'est un engagement qui m'a toujours fait peur. ».

« Je vois et tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras surmonter ta peur ? ».

Son ton avait été assez dur.

« Oh Garrett ! Disons que je n'avais pas envisagé notre relation aussi loin, du moins pas tout de suite, je t'aime et veux faire ma vie avec toi mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas pensé au mariage. Remarque, je vais avoir le temps d'y penser et de me faire à cette idée, maintenant que tu m'as prévenu ».

Il se mit à rire et moi aussi.

« De toute façon, nous n'y sommes pas encore. On a tout notre temps ».

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je me laissais aller à cette exquise expérience. Il arrêta notre baiser et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu es sur de n'avoir jamais eu d'homme dans ta vie ? ».

La honte. La gêne s'empara de moi.

« Euh … oui j'en suis sur, aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre. Pourquoi ? Cela est il gênant pour toi ? »

« Non cela ne me gêne pas mais j'ai du mal à te croire, car tu embrasses divinement bien ».

Il avait dire cette dernière phrase d'une voix suave. Il se foutait de moi là et il se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant mon regard énervé. Au moins je savais embrasser, c'était déjà çà.

« Eméline, je m'en fiche que tu es eu un homme ou des hommes ou même pas du tout. Je dois te dire en vérité que je me sens plutôt flatter d'être le premier et j'espère le dernier ».

Nous étions front contre front.

« Garrett, tu es le seul et tu seras l'unique ».

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa. Je voulais dans ce baiser lui faire comprendre la véracité de mes mots.

Nous entendîmes Vincent se racler la gorge :

« Je suis encore désolé de vous déranger, mais on peut y aller maintenant. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. »

« Ok ! On y va, tiens les clés Vince, je te laisse conduire ». Lui répondit Garrett.

Il m'embrassa, ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour me laisser monter et il prit place devant à côté de Vincent.


	9. Chapter 9 Bienvenue en Roumanie

**Chapitre 9**

**Bienvenue en Roumanie !**

**POV Eméline**

Nous étions arrivés en Roumanie, nous atteignons le village de Vladimir et Stefan. J'apercevais par la vitre, au loin, le château de nos futurs hôtes. Cet endroit donnait la chair de poule, nous traversions le village ; on aurait dit un village fantôme. Heureusement que Vincent m'avait expliqué qu'à partir d'une certaine heure les habitants ne devaient plus sortir de chez eux.

Vincent se gara dans la cour du château et Garrett vint m'ouvrir la porte (_quelle galanterie !_). Je regardais cet immense château, avec la pluie qui tombait et l'orage qui grondait au loin, on se serait cru dans un des films sur « Dracula ». Effrayant.

Nous avancions vers l'entrée, quelqu'un nous attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était un homme au regard froid, des yeux marrons, des cheveux longs et brun ; il était plutôt bel homme mais son regard n'était pas très avenant. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, une odeur de pourriture ou je ne sais pas quoi vint à mes narines. Cette odeur venait de cet homme, par réflexe je mis ma main devant mon nez et je jetais un œil à Garrett. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté par l'odeur, il me regarda en haussant les épaules comme pour dire « désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ». L'homme avança vers nous, fit une accolade amicale à Vincent et à Garrett, puis il me regarda, hésitant ; il jeta un coup d'œil à Garrett.

« Lucian, je te présente Eméline. Ravi de te revoir ».

Alors voilà le fameux Lucian, le lycan, je comprenais mieux l'odeur.

« J'avais cru deviner. Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je suis désolé pour l'odeur mais moi et les miens n'y pouvons rien ».

Sa voix était douce mais il avait un ton autoritaire.

« Euh ; bonsoir. Je finirais par m'y habituer ».

J'essayais de sourire et de ne pas montrer qu'il me faisait peur. Mais, comment avait il deviné qui j'étais ? On ne se connaissait pas ?

« Excusez moi Lucian, mais comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ? »

« Pour faire court, vous étiez attendus et pour être plus simple je préfère te tutoyer et tu feras de même avec moi, merci ».

« Oui ».

Ma réponse était plus un couinement. Il n'était vraiment pas commode.

Lucian me sourit et reprit :

« Des personnes sont là et vous attendent depuis deux jours. Garrett, je préfère te prévenir que dans ces personnes, il y en a une qui t'attend tout particulièrement. Je serais toi dans les prochains jours, je me ferais tout petit, petit ».

Garrett le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Qui peut bien m'attendre ? J'ai invité personne que je sache » demanda-t-il.

« Tu verras bien, suivez moi. Sois dit en passant moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Garrett ».

Il se retourna et nous le suivîmes. Je ne savais pas qui nous attendaient mais en tout cas Garrett n'avait pas l'air rassuré, Vincent avait l'air du mec qui s'en foutait et Lucian rigolait tout seul.

L'intérieur du château était magnifique, c'était autre chose que l'extérieur ; tout le mobilier était d'époque. Nous étions arrivés devant une énorme porte, Lucian l'ouvrit et nous laissa passer. La pièce était haute de plafond, des tapis et des tentures partout, c'était magnifique ; il y avait même une cheminée dans laquelle un feu avait été allumé (_je ne voyais pas pourquoi personne ici ne soufrait du froid_). Cinq personnes se trouvaient devant la cheminée et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus Marcus, il était accompagné de deux vampiresses. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Marcus s'avança vers nous, il me prit dans ses bras et me souri chaleureusement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi penser, il serra la main de Garrett et de Vincent. Marcus me regarda :

« Enfin arrivés. On s'impatientait. Bon je vais faire les présentations. Voici les propriétaires du château : Vladimir et Stefan ».

On aurait dit des frères jumeaux, ils avaient des yeux cramoisis et leur peau était presque translucide. Il continua les présentations se tournant vers les vampiresses qui me disaient vaguement quelques choses.

« Et voici Tina, ma future épouse et sa sœur Kate. Je pense que tu dois les connaître, elles habitent Denali en Alaska ».

Ah oui, Tina et Kate. Tina, sa future épouse ! Dans mes souvenirs c'était une accro des jeunes jouvenceaux, apparemment elle avait changé. Je tournais la tête vers elle et elle s'avança en souriant pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son sourire mais j'étais muette, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire : Marcus ? Amoureux ? De Tina ? Je pus enfin parler :

« Félicitation à tous les deux ! » ce fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à dire cachant ma surprise.

Marcus et Tina me remercièrent. Mon regard alla vers Kate, celle-ci ne s'approcha pas de moi et ne m'accorda aucun regard. Kate, j'avais du mal à m'en rappeler la seule chose qui me revenait, était que nous n'avions jamais rien eu en commun ; je la trouvais vulgaire et imbue d'elle-même. Par contre, elle, elle n'avait pas changé. Je vis qu'elle fixait Garrett, elle avait l'air furieuse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ?

Garrett lui, évitait de la regarder, ces yeux fixaient ses pieds l'air gêné. Marcus s'avança vers Kate, l'air un peu furieux :

« Kate, pas maintenant. Tu régleras cela plus tard et pas ici. Compris ? ».

Kate leva les yeux vers Marcus :

« Pourquoi attendre et pourquoi ailleurs. Bien au contraire je pense que c'est le bon moment. N'est ce pas Garrett ? ».

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furibond. Mais que ce passait il ?

« Kate, il n'y a rien à dire. Je pensais avoir été clair. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il. Mes yeux allaient de Garrett à Kate puis vice versa et je compris.

« Vous avez eu une aventure ensemble ? » demandai-je. Ce fut Kate qui me répondit :

« Oui, c'était même plutôt sérieux. Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé, toujours à courir les jeunes filles. »

Garrett était furieux.

« Pardon, sérieux entre toi et moi ? J'espère que tu rigole là. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ma vieille, je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas plus. Pourquoi tu es là d'ailleurs ? Cela t'amuse de me faire de genre de scène devant Eméline ? »

« Je suis là pour prévenir cette pauvre fille qu'elle fait la pire des conneries en étant avec toi. »

Plus personne ne parlait. J'étais en colère, non plus que çà. Garrett voulut répliquer, je ne lui laissais pas le temps :

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! ».

Je voyais rouge, il s'était foutu de moi. Garrett s'avança vers moi et voulut me prendre la main, j'esquivai. Tout le monde s'était figé, apeuré.

« Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, compris ? Dis moi Garrett, tu avais l'intention de me parler de Kate quand ? J'ai vraiment été stupide de croire tout ce que tu m'as dit, de croire que tu m'aimais vraiment ? »

« Que du baratin pour t'avoir » avait répliqué Kate. Je la regardais :

« Je t'ai pas sonné, alors la ferme ». Garrett se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu préfères croire ce qu'elle te dit, c'est çà. Merci pour la confiance et merci de me renvoyer ce que je t'ai dit dans la figure. Jamais je n'avais dit « je t'aime » avant de te rencontrer ».

Il était vraiment furieux et meurtri.

« Parole et parole » avait dit Kate.

Mon regard alla vers elle, je la détestais, ma colère monta d'un cran, le mobilier de la pièce commençait à trembler puis je vis un sourire victorieux sur la bouche de Kate, alors ma colère éclata. Kate et Garrett valsèrent dans tous les sens, allant s'écraser sur les murs, le plafond, je ne leur laissai pas le temps de se relever. Tout d'un coup, des bras m'encerclèrent d'une telle force que je laissai tomber Kate et Garrett, ils étaient complètement sonnés. Une odeur de pourriture me prit le nez, c'était Lucian qui me tenait. Sa force était telle que je me calmai sinon il m'aurait brisé. Tina releva sa sœur et Marcus aida Garrett, celui-ci me regarda en secouant la tête d'un air triste puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce. Tina empêcha Kate de me sauter dessus, je l'entendis lui qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait et avait eu de la chance d'être encore vivante et elles sortirent du salon, suivi par Stefan, Vladimir et Vincent. Lucian lança un regard vers Marcus, il hocha la tête et Lucian lâcha prise et partit.

La colère céda sa place à la peine, je m'écroulais par terre ; Marcus s'approcha, m'aida à me relever. On s'asseyait sur les fauteuils encore debout et là je vis l'ampleur des dégâts, la pièce était ravagée comme après le passage d'une tornade (_qu'est ce que j'avais fait_ !). Au bout d'un moment, je regardais Marcus :

« Comment avez-vous su que nous viendrions ici ? »

Je changeais de sujet, je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

J'avais trop mal.


	10. Chapter 10 Explications

**Chapitre 10**

**Explications**

**POV Marcus**

Dans quel état, elle avait mit le salon. Des meubles qui n'avaient pas d'âge tellement ils étaient anciens. Dans quel état, elle s'était mise. Eméline était anéantie, elle qui n'avait jamais connu d'homme, elle qui venait tout juste de trouver quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter en dehors de Jasper. Certes elle aimait les Cullen, elle les considérait comme sa famille mais tout le monde savait que le seul qui comptait, c'était Jasper. Finalement, il aurait peut-être du venir.

_**Kate**_ !

Celle-ci, je n'allais pas là lâcher, elle allait m'entendre. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir, mais Tina avait insisté puis Kate avait su nous prendre au dépourvu en débarquant à l'improviste à l'aéroport de Seattle, j'avais demandé à Carlisle et Edward de ne rien dire à Jasper (_sinon il l'aurait tué, ce qui risquait de toute façon arriver_).

Kate pouvait être gentille et serviable quand elle le voulait mais elle ne supportait pas perdre que ce soit aux jeux ou dans la vie, elle n'admettait pas qu'un homme préfère une autre femme à elle et surtout aucun homme ne l'a quitté ; c'était elle qui décidait quand c'était fini. Ces sœurs avaient bien essayé de lui parler mais cela ne changer rien. Quand elle avait su pour Garrett, son désir de vengeance avait été plus fort que tout et pire une fois qu'elle apprit que Garrett et Eméline étaient ensemble ; Alice avait eu une vision et elle était tellement contente qu'elle avait tout dit devant tout le monde. Je revoyais le visage de Kate quand elle l'apprit : une furie.

Jasper avait demandé à Kate de se calmer mais elle s'était enfuie pour ne réapparaître qu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. Entre temps, Jasper m'avait demandé de parler à Garrett de Kate, pour éviter un carnage. J'avais joué de malchance et le carnage avait eu lieu, heureusement que Lucian l'avait stoppé. Eméline avait l'air plus calme maintenant.

« Eméline, comment te sens tu ? »

« À ton avis ? Mal. Çà se voit ? »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Fait moi penser à m'excuser auprès de tout le monde ! Sauf auprès de qui tu sais et surtout ne m'y oblige pas »

« Tu parle de Kate ? Non je ne t'obligerais pas à t'excuser auprès d'elle, de toute façon elle a mérité ».

De toute façon qui aurait pu obliger Eméline à faire quoi que ce soit.

« Oui bon ; euh … si on parlait d'autre chose. Tu m'expliques ce que vous faite ici ? »

« Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé quand j'ai quitté Volterra. »

« Tu as pu voir Alice et Jasper ? Comment vont-ils ? Comment vont les autres ? »

« Calme toi Eméline, tout le monde va bien et ils sont tous heureux de savoir que tu es en vie. Je continue ? Bon j'ai quitté Volterra dès que je vous ai quitté dans vos cellules, je suis partie avec Heidi et Gina. Je me doutais bien que vous prépariez votre évasion et il ne fallait surtout pas que je rencontre Aro. Je suis allé à Forks, les filles à Denali. J'ai tout raconté à ta famille, ton emprisonnement, la torture, l'humiliation, Garrett et le pressentiment que bientôt vous alliez vous enfuir de Volterra. Jasper a voulu me démembrer, heureusement qu'Emmett était là. Après Alice s'est concentrée sur ton avenir ; elle a vu quand vous vous apprêtiez à vous enfuir et après, quand vous avez décidé d'aller en Roumanie. J'ai réfléchi et puis je me suis rappelé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit de sûr en Roumanie, j'ai tout de suite contacté Vladimir et Stefan qui ont bien voulu organisé notre venue. Au début, Carlisle voulait venir et Jasper aussi, mais il se passe certaines choses à Forks et il fallait qu'ils restent tous les deux là bas »

« Comment çà quelque chose ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Les Volturi ? »

« Non ! Non ! C'est juste que le père de Bella, la femme d'Edward, est gravement malade. Toute ta famille souhaite rester auprès de lui et de Bella pour les soutenir. Tu dois un peu leur en vouloir de ne pas être venus. »

« Non Marcus, pas du tout. Je connais bien ma famille et je me doute que le père de Bella doit être quelqu'un de bien pour qu'ils restent tous auprès de lui. Çà me désole pour Bella mais c'est notre lot à tous de voir partir nos proches. »

« Je me suis donc proposé pour venir te chercher et puis c'était plus simple, Vladimir et Stefan me connaissent depuis longtemps, ils n'auraient peut-être pas trop apprécié que ta famille vienne même s'ils apprécient Carlisle. »

« Et avec Lucian et sa meute ? Tu n'avais pas peur qu'ils n'apprécient pas ta venue, tu reste un Volturi malgré ta défection envers tes frères. »

« Lucian ne m'apprécie pas plus que çà, c'est vrai mais pas assez pour s'attaquer à moi ; il trouve cela drôle que j'ai décidé de quitter mes frères. Bon, Jasper m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était plus que navré de ce qui t'était arrivé, il t'en reparlera quand tu reviendras chez toi, il a ajouté aussi qu'il t'avait inscrite en terminal au lycée de La Push et qu'il était hors de question que tu quittes Forks sans lui dorénavant. »

« Je vois, il a décidé de ne pas me lâcher. Bon, quand est ce qu'on repart d'ici ? ».

« Il faut attendre tes papiers. Jasper t'a fait faire des papiers d'identité, il en a demandé aussi pour Garrett et Vincent en guise de remerciement. Donc le temps qu'il les récupère et qu'il nous les fasse parvenir, je pense d'ici cinq ou six jours. Je vais demander à Kate de partir ce soir ou demain à la première heure, inutile de détruire ce château. »

« Pourquoi partirait elle, elle a retrouvé Garrett, c'est pour çà qu'elle est venue. Non ? ».

Elle était encore en colère, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ses sentiments sinon cela pourrait mal finir un jour.

« Eméline, tu vas te calmer. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est revenue pour reconquérir Garrett ? Non, elle était là pour se venger et elle a réussi. Il n'y a rien eu de sérieux entre eux. C'était juste l'histoire d'un soir ou d'une nuit ».

« Alors je me suis emportée pour rien ? ».

« Non par pour rien, elle s'en est prise à toi sachant ce que Garrett représentait pour toi, et comme tu ne sais pas ménager tes émotions … par contre que tu te sois emporté envers Garrett, je ne t'approuve pas. Certes, il aurait pu t'en parler mais bon avec votre évasion et tout le reste, Kate était bien le dernier de ses soucis. »

« Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme çà ? Jamais mes dons ont pris le dessus sur moi alors pourquoi maintenant ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser, tu ne peux pas vivre au milieu des humains et te laisser porter par tes émotions comme çà. Il faudra en parler avec Carlisle, peut-être aura-t-il une solution. Je te laisse, il faut que je parle à Kate, essaye de te calmer et dis toi que tout va s'arranger ».

Pendant tout notre entretien, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le feu dans la cheminée, à aucun moment elle ne s'était tournée vers moi, quand elle parlait sa voix était morne.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et je vis Tina entrer. Il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui reste avec Eméline, peut-être saura-t-elle la faire parler. Je me dirigeais vers ma future femme, l'embrassais et sortais du salon.


	11. Chapter 11 Réflexions

_Merci à toi Chka et toi aussi Arsinoai, de m'avoir les laisser des reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et qui sait peut être que d'autres personnes liront cette fic mais en attendant la suite est rien que pour vous qui m'encouragez._

_Biz et bonne lecture à vous ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Réflexions**

**POV Eméline **

L'eau chaude sur mon corps de marbre me faisait du bien. Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais sous la douche. Une fois la discussion avec Marcus terminée, Tina m'avait montré ma chambre pour les prochains jours et m'avait conseillé de prendre une bonne douche. La salle de bain était du dernier cri, se qui jurait un peu avec la chambre attenante qui était restée dans le style du château ; un énorme lit à baldaquin tout en chêne avec des draps en satin noir (_pas vraiment d'époque ce genre de draps !_), des tentures, des vieux tableaux, une cheminée avec un feu allumé, j'étais comme une princesse.

Je sortis de la douche et me regardais dans la glace, mon corps était figé dans ces seize ans et mes cheveux si longs me donnait l'allure d'une petite fille modèle ; j'en avais marre de ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

Je rejoignis Tina dans la chambre. Elle avait étalée tous les habits qu'Alice lui avait donnés pour moi. Les années n'avaient pas entamé l'enthousiasme d'Alice pour les vêtements. Tina se retourna vers moi :

« Tiens ! Met çà, pour aller chasser çà devrait aller. Marcus nous préviendra quand on pourra y aller ».

Rien n'entamer sa bonne humeur.

« Tina, je voudrais que tu me coupes les cheveux ! ».

Il était temps que je fasse un peu plus femme, j'avais peut-être un corps de seize ans mais j'avais plus de deux cents ans.

Elle me regarda apeurer.

« Tu es tombée sur la tête, ils sont magnifiques. »

« Je m'en fou, il est temps de me ressaisir et je veux couper mes cheveux alors soit tu le fais soit quand nous irons à Bucarest demain, un coiffeur s'en chargera ».

« Ok, tu veux les couper comment ? Pas trop compliqué, j'aimerai voir mon cher et tendre »

« Tu les coupes jusqu'au niveau des omoplates et tu dégrades sur les côtés ».

Elle s'affaira sur mes cheveux, je me sentais un peu mieux déjà.

« Tu me surprends Tina, toi et Marcus ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu les préférais un peu plus jeunes tes amants ? »

« Tes souvenirs sont bons. Mais il y a un temps où il faut laisser tomber les couches culottes. Marcus est un super amant et en plus de çà je me sens bien avec lui, j'adore discuter, me balader avec lui ou même juste être dans ses bras »

« Tu es vraiment heureuse cela se voit et çà se voit chez Marcus aussi. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Çà fait plaisir de le voir comme çà »

« Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, tu es invité à notre mariage comme toute ta famille. Au mois de décembre, Garrett peut venir aussi ».

Elle avait parlé de l'invitation pour Garrett si naturellement que je me demandais si elle avait assisté au carnage d'il y a deux heures. J'avais quand même failli tuer sa sœur et Garrett aussi, autant je ne regrettai rien pour Kate autant pour Garrett je m'en voudrais pour un bon moment.

« Tina, merci pour l'invitation, pour Garrett tu verras cela avec lui mais j'ai un doute qu'il vienne si j'y suis »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes ensemble, non ? »

La colère commençait à monter, elle le faisait exprès ou alors elle vengeait sa sœur.

« Tina, il y a à peine deux heures, j'ai failli tuer ta sœur et Garrett. Tu croix peut-être qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir ? J'ai vu son visage quand il est parti, il était si triste de mon manque confiance en lui. Je manque peut-être d'expérience et c'est même sûr mais il me semble que la confiance est une des bases pour une relation de couple et là je viens de tout foutre en l'air en même pas dix minutes ».

J'étais en colère mais pas contre Tina, contre moi.

Tina me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Un dérapage, et c'est fini. C'est çà ? En effet, tu manque cruellement d'expérience. Ma sœur a voulu se venger et elle a réussi, elle a mis le doigt là où çà faisait mal et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, bien que je remercie Lucian de t'avoir stoppé. Garrett t'aime et tu l'aime. On l'a tous vu quand vous êtes arrivés. Tu as ton passé et lui a le sien, tu manques d'expérience lui en a peut-être trop. Est-ce que cela enlève la véracité de ce qu'il ressent pour toi et des mots qu'il a pu te dire ? Non. Une relation pour tenir a besoin de confiance mais de temps aussi. Toi et lui vous avez besoin de réfléchir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ».

Son ton s'était radouci mais pas ma peine.

« J'ai failli le tuer ».

« Oui mais personne n'est mort. Tu as besoin de contrôler tes émotions et tu y arriveras. Maintenant, tu cesses de te morfondre, j'ai fini avec tes cheveux, tu es belle comme tout. Nous sommes ici cinq jours, que nous allons mettre à profit pour visiter le pays et faire du shopping ».

Je n'avais pas à répliquer, son regard parlait pour elle. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Marcus venu nous dire que la partie de chasse pouvait commencer. On le suivit. Dans le hall se trouvaient Vladimir, Stefan et Lucian, arrivée devant eux :

« Vladimir, Stefan, je vous présente toutes excuses pour mon comportement, je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Bien sûr je vous rembourserai pour la restauration de votre salon ».

Ils me regardèrent souriants, Vladimir me répondit :

« Très chère, merci pour vos excuses et ne vous en faite pas pour la restauration du salon ; avec Stefan on ne savait pas quoi faire dans les prochains jours, nous voilà avec un salon à refaire. Allez chasser on aura tout le temps de se revoir ».

« Merci ».

Dehors, Marcus et Tina étaient déjà partis chasser, je regardais Lucian :

« Lucian, merci de m'avoir arrêté. Je suppose que tu sais où est Garrett et je sais que tu ne me le diras pas, alors dit lui juste que je m'excuse et que je regrette énormément ».

Il se tourna vers moi toujours aussi sévère du regard :

« Il a mal tout comme tu as mal. Vincent et moi veillons sur lui. Seul le temps pensera vos blessures et vous aidera. Tu l'aime et il t'aime, ne doute plus jamais de cela. »

Il partit de son côté et moi à la chasse. Les jours qui suivirent, furent remplis de visites et de shopping. Vladimir et Stefan se révélèrent des hôtes charmants. Il me manquait cependant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : Garrett.

**POV Garrett**

Elle m'avait arraché le cœur même s'il ne battait plus depuis trois cents ans. J'avais mal. Comment avait elle pu douter à ce point, de mes sentiments ? Certes nous nous ne connaissions pas depuis longtemps, mais quand même. Je savais qu'elle devait déjà regretter son geste. _Eméline_ !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je vis Vincent et Lucian rentrer dans ma chambre.

« Lucian t'avait prévenu, tu devais te faire tout petit » me dit Vincent et il se mit à rire avec Lucian.

« Très drôle Vince, tu t'es inscrit à l'école du rire ? Mais bon sens, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'est incrustée au voyage » répondit Vincent.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Qui ? » répondirent mes deux amis.

« Le Pape ? Kate bien évidemment ».

Ils avaient décidé de me détendre mais là je n'avais pas envie de rire.

« Marcus lui a gentiment demandé de rentrer à Denali. Tina ne lui a pas laissé le choix » répondit Lucian.

Je ne voulais plus parler mais c'était sans compter sur Lucian et Vincent. Lucian poussa un soupir et prit place devant moi :

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« J'ai trop mal pour penser » lui répondis-je.

« Je vois, je suppose que ce n'est pas de la valse contre les murs dont tu parles ? »

Vincent fronça les sourcils :

« Ne va pas me dire que c'est sérieux Garrett. J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'avait tapé dans l'œil mais je pensais que c'était juste une histoire d'une dizaine de jours et après on repartait comme avant. »

Vincent pouvait s'avérer être un triple idiot dans certaine situation. Lucian le regarda sévèrement :

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de penser avec ton « cerveau » situé entre tes jambes, cela changerait et en plus çà nous ferait des vacances ».

J'avais envie de rire, je savais que ce jour là n'arriverait jamais. Je regardais Vincent :

« Oui je l'aime mais le savoir et le dire ne sert pas à grand-chose apparemment. Si elle ne me fait pas confiance, s'est plutôt mal barré. Contrairement à elle, les trois cents dernières années j'ai eu beaucoup de femmes et alors, est ce que çà joue sur la véracité de mes sentiments envers elle ? Peut-être ? Je ne sais plus, je me fais peut-être des illusions et l'amour unique n'est pas pour moi »

Vincent avait un regard d'ahuri et Lucian secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Tu vas baisser les bras ? Cette Kate a bien joué ses cartes alors. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la vengeance et elle l'a eu, tu veux maintenant lui donner raison. Eméline t'aime et elle sait que tu l'aime. Ne lui en veut pas de son manque d'expérience et de discernement. Je suis d'accord sur un point avec Marcus, il faut qu'elle se maîtrise et je pense qu'elle y arrivera. Mais pour ce qui est de l'expérience, de l'amour et de vivre c'est de ton ressort. Tous tes doutes sont peut-être justifiés mais je ne les partage pas. Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde l'a vu quand vous êtes arrivé, sauf toi Vince bien évidemment, alors ne lui tourne pas dos. Prend ton temps pour réfléchir mais ne la laisse pas partir sans avoir eu de discussion. »

Vincent se mit à rire :

« Tu as toujours su choisir tes petites amies, mais là tu t'es surpassé. Elle est très jolie mais c'est une vraie bombe à retardement. Laisse tomber Garrett, en plus elle n'a aucune expérience. »

Je m'étais levé prêt à me battre avec cet idiot, comment osait il parler d'Eméline comme çà. Lucian s'interposa :

« Vince, ce n'est pas du venin qui circule en toi mais un concentré d'hormones, alors tu vire de là avant que ce soit moi qui te colle au mur. Pas besoin de tes lumières pour l'instant ».

Vincent ne demanda pas son reste et partit. Il n'était pas méchant mais sa philosophie de la vie était : je ne m'encombre pas et ceci pour tout.

« Lucian, elle repart quand ? »

« Je pense dans cinq ou six jours, le temps qu'elle reçoive ses papiers d'identité. Tu as l'intention de l'ignorer pendant ce temps ? »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de savoir où j'en suis et ce que je veux. Si je la vois je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Je veux savoir si je l'aime vraiment où si ce n'est qu'un moment d'égarement, imagine que dans deux jours, je m'aperçoive finalement que c'en est une de plus parmi toutes les autres. Je lui dis quoi ? Non, je ne la ferais pas souffrir. »

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

« Je vais partir avec Vincent dans un endroit un peu glauque que l'on connait, si je suis attirée par une autre et que je m'aperçois au final qu'Eméline n'est rien de plus alors je ne reviendrais pas et tu lui diras qu'il faut qu'elle tourne la page, qu'elle ne me reverra plus jamais. Par contre, si jamais je vois qu'elle me manque et que les autres filles ne m'attirent plus alors je serais là pour lui dire au revoir, lui dire que je l'aime vraiment et que je ferais tout pour changer pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'apprécies pas »

« En effet, Garrett, je trouve cela nul et ridicule mais bon je suis sûr d'une chose maintenant c'est que les vampires et les lycans n'ont pas le « cerveau » placé au même endroit, Vince en est la preuve la plus flagrante. Tu es mon ami alors je respecte ton choix, si tu ne rentres pas avant qu'elle ne parte je lui dirais de tirer un trait sur toi. Par contre, je lui raconterais pourquoi il en est ainsi ; elle a droit à la vérité. Si tu reviens à temps alors je t'aiderai à changer tes habitudes alimentaires ».

« Merci Lucian. J'y vais. A bientôt j'espère. »

Deux jours étaient passés, je tournais et virais comme un lion en cage. Je ne pensais qu'à Elle. Toutes les filles qui essayaient de s'approcher de moi me donner la nausée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me touchent. Je cherchais Vincent dans ce bordel, j'en avais marre, je voulais rentrer tout de suite. Je vis Vincent :

« Vince on rentre. Désolé, mec mais je tiens plus, je ne veux qu'Elle et pas une autre. Je te laisse une heure et on se tire je veux qu'on arrive au château pour demain soir ».

Je laissais Vincent à ses occupations, je l'attendrais dans la voiture. Mon destin était Eméline, j'avais besoin d'elle et de cela j'en étais sûr. Changer de régime alimentaire ne serait rien, j'y arriverai mais vivre sans Elle ; ce n'était plus possible.


	12. Chapter 12 Nuit d'amour

**Voilà la suite ! ****Cette fic est classée rated M**** ; ce n'est pas pour rien. Dans ce chapitre il y a du lemon, pas très très explicite mais tout de même. Donc si vous êtes des jeunes lecteurs et lectrices je préférerais qu'avant de continuer à lire ce chapitre vous me posiez vos questions sur ce qui va suivre par mp et je vous dirais si vous pouvez lire. Je m'adresse surtout aux mineurs !!! le chapitre n'est pas choquant mais tout de même alors par pitié si vous êtes mineurs envoyer moi d'abord un message. C'est d'abord pour vous et après pour moi, car cela me gênerait énormément que vous soyez choqués. Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

_Avertissement, ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites pouvant être choquantes pour certaines personnes. Si vous avez des craintes à lire ce chapitre demandé conseil à l'auteur. Merci._

**Chapitre 12**

**Nuit d'amour**

**POV GARRETT**

Ma décision était prise. Nous serions bientôt arrivés.

Lucian nous attendait, il me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres :

« Elle vient de monter dans sa chambre. Ils partent pour Bucarest à quatre heures du matin. Avant d'aller la voir, Marcus souhaite te parler, c'est assez urgent et il n'en a pas pour très longtemps ».

Sans un mot, je rejoignis Marcus. En effet, la discussion n'avait pas été très longue, je passais dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je voulais la surprendre alors au lieu de passer par la porte de sa chambre, j'étais ressorti du château et avait grimpé jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Sans bruit, je la regardais par la fenêtre, par chance elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle était encore plus belle, je remarquais qu'elle avait coupé ces cheveux (_dommage çà lui faisait un visage de poupée_), elle faisait plus femme. Rien qu'en la voyant, je sentais le désir monté (_elle avait un chemisier rouge avec un décolleté assez plongeant, laissant entrevoir le creux de ces seins_). Elle était dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée en train de lire.

Je me décidai :

« Lecture intéressante ? ».

Elle sursauta (en quelque sorte) et laissa tomber le livre.

« Oh ! Garrett, quelle surprise ».

Elle se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle portait une jupe fendue sur un côté qui laissait deviner le début de sa cuisse droite.

_Il fallait que je me concentre._

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant mon départ ».

Sa voix était tendue.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir et toi aussi ».

« C'est vrai, j'ai bien failli avoir une migraine à force ».

Elle sourît et reprit :

« Garrett, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fais et pour ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi ».

Elle rentrait dans le vif du sujet.

« Excuses acceptées »

« Merci. Alors tu es rentrée pour me dire au revoir ou adieu ? ».

Lucian, lui avait il déjà parlé ? Non, il me l'aurait dit.

« Tu y vas fort, droit au but ».

« Garrett, j'ai eu le temps et toi aussi pour réfléchir. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. On peut décider de se séparer et d'en rester là, d'être amis et personnellement je n'y arriverais pas ; ou alors on peut décider de rester ensemble et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je manque peut-être d'expérience avec les hommes mais je ne suis pas stupide ».

Elle avait le ton d'une femme d'affaire, cela était plutôt sexy. _Cool Garrett, gardes ton calme._

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide. Tu vas être d'accord avec moi sur un point : il va bien falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes humeurs et tes émotions ; je ne pense pas que je pourrais te pardonner deux fois ce genre de comportement et tu sais qu'il peut être dangereux. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu me pardonnes et on refait un essai avec la condition de maîtriser mon don ? »

« Oui »

« Ok, alors tu comprendras que je veux l'exclusivité Garrett. Aucun écart. Et pense à prévenir tes prétendantes que tu es pris. Bien sûr si vivre avec moi tu veux alors végétarien tu dois être ».

Elle avait un regard intense, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était le désir qui continuait à monter. _Respire Garrett !_

« D'accord. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision de n'aller vivre avec toi que lorsque je serais sûr de moi dans ma nouvelle « alimentation » et cela implique une séparation de plusieurs mois, es tu capable de me faire confiance ? »

« Garrett, je suis impatiente, têtue, chiante et pas facile à vivre mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je peux te faire confiance. Et aussi autre chose : Je t'aime ».

Elle m'avait eu.

« Et moi aussi je suis têtu, ne me laisse pas faire, rancunier, j'ai besoin d'espace et de solitude parfois mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je ne veux que toi et à jamais. Et autre chose : Je t'aime ».

Tout en parlant je m'étais rapproché d'elle, maintenant j'étais moi aussi assis sur l'accoudoir de l'autre fauteuil face à elle. On ne s'était pas lâché du regard. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, nous étions à la même hauteur (_pour une fois_ _!_).

Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Un baiser doux, qui prit de l'ampleur. Mes mains devinrent baladeuses, je caressais doucement ses fesses pour remonter à sa taille, à son cou. Je fis glisser doucement son chemisier pour embrasser ses épaules, sa respiration était saccader. Elle embrassa mon cou, me mordit le lobe des oreilles (_j'adorais çà_). J'étais aux anges mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obliger d'aller plus loin parce qu'on venait de ce réconcilier. C'était dur de se concentrer, je la voulais pourtant.

Je stoppai notre étreinte et la regarda :

« Eméline, ne te sens pas obliger. Si tu veux attendre alors j'attendrais ».

Elle me fit un sourire ravageur, qui me déstabilisa un peu.

« Garrett, je ne veux pas attendre. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu seras doux. Alors je t'en pris plus de question, toi et moi, maintenant et ici. »

Elle m'embrassa prenant mes lèvres avec un appétit que je n'aurai pas cru chez elle. Je me levai tout en la portant, elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille ; mes mains lui caressant ses jambes, remontant doucement vers ses cuisses, soulevant sa jupe ; mes mains continuaient leur ascension. Elle me mordit les lèvres doucement continuant à me prodiguer de légers baisers le long de mon cou, mes oreilles, mes épaules (_mon tee-shirt gisait par terre en lambeaux_). Elle me rendait fou. Adossée au portant du lit à baldaquin, je lui arrachais sa jupe et son chemisier, mes mains la caressant toujours arrachaient son soutien-gorges et prirent ses seins, elle se cambra et gronda de plaisir.

J'arrêtai une nouvelle fois nos baisers et nos caresses ce qui la surpris :

« Ne t'arrête pas ».

Elle suffoquait de désir, je lui souris :

« Chut, je veux juste que tu te sentes bien, à l'aise ».

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'allongea sur le lit au milieu des draps en satin noir, sa peau de marbre ressortait et j'en étais encore plus excité. A vitesse de vampire, j'enlevai mon jean et mon boxer (_devenu un peu trop étroit !_), je revins au-dessus d'elle. Tout doucement, j'embrassai ses seins, elle se cambra, je descendis puis doucement je fis glisser le reste de tissu me faisait découvrir son intimité.

J'y déposai un doux baiser. Elle me regarda tremblante, je remontai vers son visage tout en continuant mes caresses et mes baisers.

« Si jamais tu sens que je vais trop vite, tu m'arrête ou si je fais quelques chose qui ne te plaît pas ».

J'avais parlé d'une voix douce pour la rassurer, elle me fit « oui » de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur Garrett, c'est juste que ces sensations sont nouvelles pour moi ».

Pour moi aussi, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout nouveau (_alors que j'avais trois cents de « pratique »_). Je lui souris

« On peut arrêter là, mon amour, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à être gêner. On s'aime. Je t'aime et ne crois pas que je t'en voudrais si tu veux qu'on en reste là, je saurais attendre, on a tout notre temps ».

Elle fit « non » de la tête :

« Garrett ne t'arrête pas. Je t'aime ».

Rivant mes yeux au sien, je me mis sur le côté, tout en l'embrassant ma main descendit vers son intimité. Elle poussa un gémissement.

J'étais au paradis, elle était à moi ; je voulais que son plaisir, son bonheur. Tout doucement, je me remis sur elle, nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus haletantes, elle écarta un peu plus les jambes. Elle me regarda avec amour, je voulais encore la rassurer :

« Eméline, tu e….. ».

Elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche. Sa voix était un murmure :

« Je t'aime ».

Je pris sa main et la déposa sur ma joue, je mis un baiser sur son front, son nez et termina par sa bouche. Tout doucement nos intimités s'emboitèrent et un courant électrique parcourut mon corps, elle agrippa mes épaules. Je stoppai mon mouvement, j'y étais peut-être allé trop vite. Elle me regarda en me souriant :

« C'est bon, juste un réflexe »

Sa voix était troublée par le désir qui la consumait et me consumait par la même occasion. Elle me caressa la joue et m'embrassa. Nos mouvements du bassin reprirent plus doucement, puis de plus en plus brut et sauvage même, nous amenant très vite à l'extase, nos lèvres ne se séparant pas, nos respirations devinrent des râles ; continuant encore plus brutalement nos mouvements de bassin nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps, tout en criant les prénoms de l'un et de l'autre.

Exténué, heureux, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et ses bras m'enlacèrent. J'étais le vampire le plus chanceux du monde, j'avais la femme la plus exquise dans mes bras et elle m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : elle s'était offerte à moi.

Je relevai tête, elle me fit un grand sourire. Je lui demandai :

« Çà va mon amour ! ».

« Oui, merci mon cœur, c'était un pur moment d'extase. Je peux dire que maintenant je me sens femme ».

« Tu as toujours été une femme mon amour, et qui plus est la plus désirable ».

Nous nous lovâmes l'un contre l'autre.

Je me sentais enfin entier, euphorique dans les bras de celle que j'aimais. Les histoires sans lendemain étaient belles et bien finis et je m'en réjouissais.


	13. Chapter 13 Douceur et colère

_**Voilà la suite ! **__**Cette fic est classée rated M**__** ; ce n'est pas pour rien. Dans ce chapitre il y a du lemon, pas très très explicite mais tout de même. Donc si vous êtes des jeunes lecteurs et lectrices je préférerais qu'avant de continuer à lire ce chapitre vous me posiez vos questions sur ce qui va suivre par mp et je vous dirais si vous pouvez lire. Je m'adresse surtout aux mineurs !!! le chapitre n'est pas choquant mais tout de même alors par pitié si vous êtes mineurs envoyer moi d'abord un message.**_

* * *

_Avertissement, ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites pouvant être choquantes pour certaines personnes. Si vous avez des craintes à lire ce chapitre demandé conseil à l'auteur. Merci._

**Chapitre 13**

**Douceur et colère**

**POV Eméline**

Ce moment resterait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Cet instant, où nos deux corps s'étaient touchés, où nos intimités s'étaient unies, était magique. Il avait été doux et aimant, n'importe quelle fille se serait damnée (_moi c'était fait !_) pour perdre son innocence avec Lui.

Garrett et moi étions l'un contre l'autre, je savourais cette intimité avec lui.

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure que nous parlions où plus exactement, il posait les questions et je répondais. Il voulait tout savoir, ma renaissance en tant que vampire, ma vie aux côtés de Jasper, les Cullen, tout vraiment tout. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais essayé d'inverser la tendance, mais sans succès. A chaque fois que mes questions avaient pour sujets sa vie humaine et sa renaissance, il éludait les questions et me disait _« on verra plus tard »_. Au bout d'un moment, je m'agaçais :

« Non ! Plus tard ! On verra ! Arrête d'éluder mes questions. C'est assez désagréable ».

Il poussa un soupir :

« Et voilà ! Tu recommences à jouer les impatientes ».

Il avait relâché notre étreinte et s'était assis, me regardant :

« Est il possible d'imaginer que pour le moment et surtout celui-ci, je ne veuille pas en parler. Tu sais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi que tu as apprises à Volterra par contre moi je ne savais pratiquement rien de toi. Ma renaissance et ma vie d'humain, on en parlera, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Et en parlant de çà, il me semble que tu ne m'as jamais rien dis non plus sur ta vie humaine et je n'en fais pas tout un drame ».

Je m'étais redressé, drap autour de moi, face à lui :

« Ok ! Je m'excuse et j'attendrais que tu veuilles bien m'en parler. Voilà, tu es satisfait. Pas la peine de me faire la tête surtout après notre première fois, ce ne serait … vraiment … pas gentil ».

J'avais pris une mine toute penaude tout en lui faisant des yeux de biche. Il pouffa de rire :

« Ce n'est pas du jeu ».

Il me tendit sa main et m'amena à lui, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et nous nous embrassâmes. Notre baiser prit une certaine démesure et comme j'avais encore une question à lui posé, je rassemblai le peu de force mentale pour stopper cette étreinte. Il me dévisagea, un peu alarmé :

« Désolée mais j'ai une dernière question, je sais je suis chiante mais c'est pour çà que tu m'aime. Voilà Marcus t'attendait avec une certaine impatience, il était même à cran, que te voulait-il ? ».

Je voulais savoir car je savais que c'était important, Marcus ne s'énervait jamais sans raison.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas te le dire. Jasper a demandé à Marcus de ne rien te dire pour l'instant mais dans la mesure où cela me concerne je pense que je dois t'en parler ».

« Je trouve que Jasper en fait un peu trop. Comme d'habitude, enfin bref explique moi et promis je ne m'énerve pas du moins je vais essayer ».

« Cela peut être un bon entraînement, en effet. Ils se trouvent que ta famille et vos amis de Denali essayent de trouver un moyen, disons un système pour permettre aux immortels de vivre dans un monde un peu plus juste. Les Volturi font certes appliquer nos règles à nous vampires, mais voilà les choses ont évoluées. Le monde des immortels a changé ; avec l'apparition des hybrides humain-vampire et apparemment il se pourrait qu'il y en existe d'autre entre d'autres espèces d'immortels, l'apparition des modificateurs qui ne sont pas immortels à proprement parlé mais ils le sont dans le mesure où ils ne renoncent pas à se transformer, et en dernier nous avons les lycans. Depuis quelque temps, des histoires circulent, les Volturi seraient à la recherche des hybrides, peuples de modificateurs et lycans, Marcus pense que ses frères veulent asseoir leur « dictature » en faisant pression sur tous les immortels par la peur ».

« Quel genre de politique, il faudrait à ton avis ? Carlisle et Marcus ont des idées ? »

« Oui, par exemple faire élire une assemblée d'immortels. Définir des sortes de ministères tel que santé, justice etc … une personne de chaque espèce pour chaque ministère pour élaborer des lois, ils se rassemblent en assemblée pour voter. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une idée il faut encore voir comment mettre en place tout çà et bien sur le financement. C'est pour çà que l'on doit chercher et recenser tout ceux que l'on peut rencontrer et essayer de les mettre de notre côté. Cela ne se fera pas pour demain car c'est long et énormément des nôtres et des hybrides se cachent à cause des Volturi. Enfin comme tu vois tout n'est pas gagné »

En effet, cela ne serait pas simple mais les hommes se sont toujours battus pour leur liberté et un monde meilleurs alors pourquoi pas nous. Savoir Garrett sur les routes à chercher des alliés (_il fallait bien employer ce mot même s'il n'y avait pas de sang, c'était une guerre déclarée au Volturi_), me faisait peur.

« Oui, çà risque être dur. Tu as donc dit oui à Marcus ».

J'étais nerveuse.

« Oui, dés que vous serez reparti pour Forks, je partirai avec Lucian et Vincent. On commencera par la Russie et après la Sibérie ».

« Je vois et pourquoi il ne fallait que je sois au courant ».

Je sentais la colère m'envahir mais j'essayais de la contenir.

« Jasper pense que tu ne voudrais pas rentrer et que tu voudrais toi aussi partir à la recherche des immortels. Je le comprends et je te le dis : tu ne partiras nulle part sauf à Forks ».

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, mes poings étaient serrés à un tel point.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de prendre les décisions me concernant à ma place ».

Je tremblais.

« Stop Eméline ! Tu te calmes. Je sais ce n'est pas cool mais on pense à ton bien. Ton manque de maîtrise pour ton don pourrait anéantir tout ce qui a déjà été fait et attirerait les Volturi. Tu as perdu trente ans de ton existence, c'est peut être pas grand-chose, mais je veux que tu reprennes ta vie, tes études, que tu apprennes à te maîtriser ».

Son ton avait été dur et autoritaire. Je respirais pour me contrôler. Je sentis sa main caresser mon bras. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux :

« D'accord, je vais reprendre ma vie et je n'irai nulle part mais je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart. Je veux connaitre l'avancée des recherches, ce que prépare les Volturi et tout le reste concernant cette guerre car on peut appeler cela comme çà. Je veux que toi tu ne me mettes pas sur la touche et Jasper devra se plier à çà. Je sais qu'il veut agir au mieux mais je ne suis plus une gamine ».

J'étais plus calme. Il m'embrassa avec amour. Ce baiser déclencha un désir presque animal en moi (_apparemment ma colère n'était pas totalement partie_).

Je m'agrippais à lui tout en frottant mon intimité en feu contre la sienne ce qui fit monter son désir. Je voulais me passer de préliminaire, je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer mais là, je le voulais en moi et tout de suite. Je le sentais hésitant, je plaquai sa tête contre le montant du lit :

« Non, plus d'hésitations. Je sais ce que je veux et là maintenant c'est toi que je veux ».

Ma voix n'était qu'un râle.

Je vis son regard devenir animal et je lui lançai un sourire en coin. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il me prit sauvagement, ce fut comme la première fois : une décharge électrique. Ce qui déclencha nos grognements, je m'agrippais encore plus à lui, il prit mes bras les amena derrière moi et les tint fermement. Nos mouvements de bassin étaient brutaux, s'était bestiale mais j'aimais çà et lui aussi. Nous atteignîmes le nirvana tous les deux en même temps.

Il me regarda et sourit :

« Pour une deuxième, je ne voulais pas faire comme çà mais tu peux être très convaincante quant tu t'y mets ».

« Tu veux que je te dise, mon cœur ? ».

Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

« J'ai adoré ».

Je lui souris, déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Tu veux bien me relâcher, s'il te plaît » lui demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas … tu ne veux pas être ma prisonnière » me répondit il amusé.

« Je ne demande que çà, mais vois tu ? J'ai un avion à prendre et toi un voyage à entreprendre. Quand est ce que l'on va se revoir ? ».

J'essayais d'avoir l'air de la fille qui s'en fout mais n'y arrivais pas.

Il m'avait relâché et prit mes mains dans les siennes, les embrassant :

« J'ai été invité à un mariage au mois de décembre à Denali, tu m'accompagnes ? ».

« Je crois que moi aussi je suis invitée au même mariage. Décembre alors ? Pas avant ? ».

« Non et tu sais pourquoi. Changer de régime alimentaire va être dur, Lucian va m'aider, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais assez de maîtrise avant la fin de l'année. Ne crois pas que cela m'enchante, cette séparation va être dure mais il faut nous dires que nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleurs ».

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez. J'étais triste et lui aussi.

« Téléphone et internet ? » lui dis-je.

« Oui, téléphone et internet, quand je pourrais. Promis, je te tiendrais au courant. Je ne pars pas seul. »

« Je sais. Bon, je dois prendre une douche et finir ma valise et toi je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles te nourrir ».

En effet, notre dernière étreinte avait tellement bestiale, que ces yeux avaient virés au noir avec des cernes d'un violet assez prononcé.

« Oui, tu as raison. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. ».

« Je t'aime ».

Il m'embrassa, se leva et s'habilla. Je le regardais partir. Cette séparation allait être dure et je ne savais pas comment j'allais la gérer. Je me rassurais en me disant que je serais avec ma famille mais quand même le savoir en vadrouille à tramer contre les Volturi me faisait peur. Je me levai et allai prendre une douche.


	14. Chapter 14 Au revoir mon Amour

**Chapitre 14**

**Au revoir mon Amour**

**POV Eméline**

Huit mois ! Cela allait être très, très long.

Je finissais de me préparer quand Garrett revint. Il avait l'air soucieux, il s'assit sur l'un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il était en train de regarder les papiers que Jasper nous avait fait parvenir. Je fermai ma valise et m'assit sur l'autre fauteuil :

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Un souci avec les papiers d'identité ? »

« Non, tu peux me dire comment Jasper a su que j'étais russe. Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir parlé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu »

« Peut être Alice, comme elle voit l'avenir ou Marcus qui a du lui en parler. Je ne sais pas. Ton nom ne te plait pas ? »

« Çà va, tu as devant toi M. Garrett Ivan Alekseïeva. Sympa ! Tu t'imagine t'appeler Mme Alekseïeva ? »

« Euh … franchement, pas pour le moment mais promis je vais essayer de m'imaginer ».

Le mariage n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Je n'avais jamais pensé un jour être avec quelqu'un alors le mariage n'en parlons pas mais Garrett comptait bien m'épouser un jour.

« S'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas essayer de faire la fille qui est aux anges que son petit ami veuille l'épouser un jour ».

Il s'agaça un peu.

« Désolée mon cœur, on en reparle d'ici un an ou deux et je te ferai le jeu de la fille hyper heureuse, promis ».

« Ok, çà me va. Bon et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu ne trouves pas que l'on fait les choses un peu à l'envers, on se dit nos noms après s'être embrassés et avoir fait l'amour ».

Je m'étais levé pour m'assoir sur ses genoux, il embrassa mon cou.

« C'est vrai, mais pourquoi toujours faire tout dans l'ordre sinon pour ton information Jasper m'a donné son nom donc je suis maintenant officiellement sa sœur »

« Çà n'a pas l'air de te ravir. Je trouve çà normal, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez ».

« Je suis contente sauf que connaissant Jasper il va prendre son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et cela risque d'être l'enfer, mais j'ai l'habitude avec lui. Bon on descend, je crois qu'ils nous attendent ».

Je l'embrassai et me levai. Avant même d'être debout, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de Garrett tel un vulgaire sac de patates, il avait pris ma valise et son sac, on descendit dans le hall du château. Tellement surprise, je n'avais pas su dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois dans le hall où tout le monde nous attendait, Garrett s'écria :

« Livraison spéciale, Marcus ».

Je rageais intérieurement.

« Je vais t'en donner de la livraison spéciale, Garrett, tu me reposes maintenant ».

Ce dernier répliqua :

« Il faut y faire attention, le colis est nerveux ».

Tous se mirent à rire.

Nerveuse ! Il allait me le payer. Je me concentrai puis par la pensée défit les boutons de son pantalon. Il me déposa immédiatement, me regarda sévèrement :

« Arrête çà, ce n'est pas drôle ».

Je stoppai et lui tirait la langue avant de me diriger vers Vladimir et Stefan. Ils avaient été si gentils que j'avais de la peine de partir d'ici :

« Merci pour tout » leur dis-je. Stefan s'avança vers moi :

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous, nous sommes ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Tu peux revenir ici quand tu veux, nous t'offrons la chambre dans laquelle tu viens de séjourner ».

J'étais surprise et je les remerciais. Marcus et Tina étaient déjà dehors avec Garrett et Vincent. Mon regard se posa sur Lucian (_toujours aussi sévère du regard, cela ne changeait pas_) :

« Lucian, faites attention à vous mais surtout ramène le moi vivant ».

Ma voix s'était faite suppliante.

« Eméline, nous serons prudents. Et je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Son ton s'était un peu radouci. Vincent était revenu vers Lucian :

« Lucian, je vais chercher la voiture. Je vous y attends. Au revoir Eméline et évite de faire exploser l'avion ».

Je lui souriais. Vincent avait toujours le mot pour rire. J'étais arrivé à la voiture où Marcus et Tina m'attendaient, je cherchais des yeux Garrett :

« Où est Garrett ? ».

Je commençais à sentir la peine m'envahir mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître.

Tina se tourna :

« Tiens le voilà, bon soit pas trop longue, on a de la route jusqu'à Bucarest. Marcus, on monte dans la voiture ».

Mon Garrett arriva à ma hauteur, son regard était triste :

« Voilà mon numéro de portable et mon adresse internet, bon retour à Forks et profite bien de ta famille ».

Il essayait de faire le garçon dur. Je prenais le papier avec ses coordonnées et le mit dans mon sac à main. Je me jetais à son cou et il m'enlaça. Son étreinte était forte, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Des sanglots secs sortirent de ma gorge, il desserra son étreinte et me regarda :

« Mon amour, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je penserai à toi tous les jours, cette nuit que nous venons de passer sera mon baume pour apaiser la peine de ton absence. Toi et moi à jamais mon amour »

« Oui, toi et moi à jamais. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer tout çà Garrett. Tu me manques déjà »

« Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas reprendre tes cours, trouver un moyen de maîtriser tes émotions, réapprendre à vivre. Je sais que je vais te manquer mais pense juste à nous et tu verras ces mois passeront vite. Va, il faut que tu partes maintenant. Je t'aime ».

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, je ne voulais pas arrêter ce baiser ; je le laissai prendre de l'ampleur et c'est Garrett qui l'arrêta, haletant il me regarda avec un magnifique sourire :

« Chut, j'ai envie de toi mais là je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Toi et moi … »

« … à jamais. Je t'aime ».

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et entrai dans la voiture, il ferma la portière et nous partîmes. La douleur de cette peine m'assaillit complètement, j'avais du mal à gérer. Je sentis deux bras me prendre les épaules, c'était Tina. Elle m'attira vers elle, je me calmai et restai dans ses bras jusqu'à Bucarest.

**POV Garrett**

Il fallait que j'arrête ce baiser, pourtant je n'en avais pas envie. Haletant, je stoppai ce baiser et la regarda en souriant :

« Chut, j'ai envie de toi mais là je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Toi et moi … ».

Elle finissait la phrase et embrassa mon front. Je venais de refermer la portière de la voiture et regardait mon amour partir.

Je serrai mon tee-shirt à l'endroit où battait jadis mon cœur, aujourd'hui c'était une plaie béante qui ne se refermerait le jour où je serais de retour auprès de mon amour.

Lucian m'avait rejoint :

« Garrett, il faut qu'on y aille ».

Il ne supportait pas me voir comme çà.

Je me retournais vers lui et partîmes nous aussi.


	15. Chapter 15 Retour à la maison

_Coucou ! on peut pas dire que le compteur review explose !!! mais c'est pas grave. Je continuerai à poster jusqu'au bout._

_Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent cette fic_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Retour à la maison**

**POV Jasper**

Alice courait partout dans la maison, vérifiant si tout était bien en place, si l'ancienne chambre d'Edward était prête pour recevoir Eméline.

Dans une heure nous partirons pour Seattle, Esmée et Carlisle voulaient venir avec nous. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Le père de Bella, Charlie, avait du être conduit à l'hôpital, son état avait empiré très vite ; Bella et Edward ne quittaient pratiquement plus l'hôpital. L'arrivée d'Eméline nous permettait de souffler un peu.

Rosalie et Emmett venaient d'amener Renesmée et Diego à l'école de la réserve, La Push. Diego, le dernier de la famille Cullen, ce petit était le trésor de Rosalie. Elle et Emmett l'avaient découvert dans un bidonville de Rio de Janeiro. Tout de suite, ils avaient su que c'était un hybride grâce à son odeur assez caractéristique mi-vampire et mi-humaine. Ils avaient bien essayés de retrouver ses parents sans succès, du coup ils étaient rentrés à Forks avec ce petit bout et l'avaient adopté. Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà les grands-parents les plus heureux du monde depuis la naissance de Renesmée mais l'arrivée de ce nouveau bout de chou les avait rendus encore plus euphorique. Depuis les malheureux évènements, suite à la naissance de Renesmée, sept ans plutôt, la villa était un havre de paix et de bonheur.

Cette atmosphère s'était un peu tendu depuis six mois, à l'annonce du cancer de Charlie. Aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'étais heureux, j'allais revoir ma sœur de cœur : Eméline.

Alice était dans le même état, elle retrouvait une amie et une nouvelle poupée a habillé. Esmée et Carlisle la considérait déjà comme leur fille. J'étais un peu nerveux quand même, Eméline ne supportait pas que l'on décide pour elle et j'avais prit toutes les dispositions pour qu'elle reprenne les cours à la prochaine rentrée ; Carlisle avait trouvé plusieurs idées pour aider Eméline à se maitriser : cours de yoga et arts martiaux. J'entendais déjà Eméline rouspéter ce qui me fit sourire, qu'elle m'en veuille pour çà je m'en foutais tout ce qui compter, c'était qu'elle soit en vie.

Vint l'heure de partir. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Seattle avec une demi-heure d'avance, l'attente devenait longue. Alice se serra contre moi :

« Elle va arriver et elle va bien, je le sais. Sauf que … »

« Sauf que quoi Alice ? ».

Alice avait le don de jouer avec mes nerfs.

« Elle est très malheureuse d'avoir laissé Garrett, alors évite de lui parler de ce que tu penses de lui. De toute façon, il faudra bien t'y faire ».

Son regard avait pris un air sévère qui était plutôt sexy sur elle (_Jasper plus tard !_). Elle avait vu mon regard amoureux et me sourit.

« Je vais essayer mais fais moi penser à parler à Kate la prochaine fois qu'on la voit »

« Parler ? Non, laisse là elle se lassera. Garrett aime ta sœur ».

Quand elle était aussi sûre c'est qu'elle avait vu quelques choses.

« Tu as vu quoi ? »

« Laisse tombé, les voilà ».

Son regard s'illumina. Je regardais dans la même direction, Eméline était là, tout sourire.

Esmée et Carlisle la prirent dans leur bras, Alice lui sauta au cou. Elle s'approcha de moi :

« Jasper … ».

Je là pris dans mes bras. Enfin, elle était là. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai partir.

« Jasper, tu m'écrases ! » me dit-elle.

« Oh, pardon. Tu m'as manqué. Enfin, tu nous as manqué ».

Alice s'était rapprochée :

« On rentre à la maison ».

Elle prit Eméline par le bras et partirent en direction du parking. Je m'avançais vers Marcus :

« Merci ».

Marcus avait l'air gêné :

« Jasper, elle est au courant de ce que nous faisons contre la dictature de mes frères. Garrett a décidé de nous aider et tu sais qu'ils sont ensemble. Une autre chose, elle n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis que nous sommes partis et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Garrett doit être dans le même état, alors ménage tes réflexions envers lui ».

« Je vois, de toute façon on n'aurait pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps, elle n'est pas stupide. Pour Garrett, je m'y ferais mais qu'il ne s'amuse pas avec elle car ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera ».

Le trajet vers Forks fut silencieux. Quand nous fumes à la villa, Alice proposa une partie de chasse.

Je connaissais mon Alice, elle faisait cela pour me laisser avec Eméline ; je regardais Alice et l'embrassa (_que ferais-je sans elle !_). Je fis visiter la villa à Eméline, lui montra sa chambre puis nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Je devins un vrai moulin à parole, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué : l'amour d'Edward pour Bella et les histoires qui s'en suivirent, les modificateurs de la réserve, la naissance de Renesmée avec la venue des Volturi, Jacob (_qui enfin s'était décidé, il y a une semaine à dire à Renesmée qu'il l'aimait ce qui était réciproque_) et l'imprégnation puis je terminai avec l'histoire de Diego et la mauvaise nouvelle : la maladie du père de Bella.

Elle me parla à son tour de tous ces voyages. Elle avait presque fait le tour du monde quand elle fut emprisonnée à Volterra. Elle me parla de Garrett, des dégâts qu'elle avait faits à cause de Kate chez les roumains. Je la regardais un peu irrité, elles tordaient ses doigts dans tous les sens quand elle parlait de Garrett :

« Tu l'aime vraiment ? ».

Elle releva la tête surprise :

« Jasper, je sais ce que tu penses de Garrett mais crois moi quand je te dis qu'il m'aime. Et oui je l'aime. D'ailleurs Garrett m'a demandé de te remercier pour les papiers pour lui et son ami. Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'en pris Jasper, pour la première fois que je tombe amoureuse, tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ».

Elle s'énervait :

« Eméline, je suis content que cela t'arrive. J'aurais cependant préféré que cela t'arrive avec un autre genre de mec mais je ne vais pas jouer au grand frère rabat-joie. Bon, parlons de certaines décisions à prendre. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on décide pour toi mais on a pris certaines dispositions alors tu écoutes d'abord et tu piques ta crise après »

« Vas y, … je t'écoute ».

Elle était irritée.

« Premièrement, on t'a inscrite en terminal à l'école de la réserve. On a préféré cette option car si jamais tu dois « pêter » un câble autant le faire au milieu d'immortels que d'humains »

« C'est mieux en effet, deuxièmement ? »

« Alice t'a commandé une série de DVD pour apprendre le yoga (_je savais même si cela ne marcherait pas sur elle !!!!)_ et se propose de faire les séances avec toi. On pense que cela peut t'aider à canaliser tes sentiments et ton énergie, bon je ne connais aucun vampire qui a déjà utilisé ce genre de truc mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

Au fur et à mesure, je vis son visage passé par toutes les expressions.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un troisièmement ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« En effet, Emmett a décidé d'être ton professeur d'arts martiaux. On pense aussi que cela peut t'aider à canaliser ton énergie, bien sûr tu devras te passer de ton don de télékinésie et de ton pouvoir sur la matière pendant les séances ».

J'avais du mal à déglutir, elle était passablement irritée. Je la connaissais mais à mon grand étonnement la crise que j'attendais ne vint pas, au contraire ses traits se radoucir :

« Il faut bien que je fasse quelques choses qui m'aide à me maitriser, donc je suis d'accord pour le yoga et les arts martiaux. Pour l'école, je vais être le seul vampire au milieu de loups et d'hybrides, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet, on a demandé à Léah qu'elle te mette dans la même classe que Renesmée. Léah est l'une des enseignantes, une louve et la béta de Jacob au sein de la meute »

« Il va falloir que je m'habitue à tout çà au moins je ne rentre pas en milieu d'année »

« Non, on préfère voir si le yoga et le reste t'aide. On minimise les risques, tu seras en territoire Quileute même si nos rapports avec eux se sont largement améliorés, on reste prudent ».

On continua à discuter, les autres revinrent puis Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent avec Renesmée et Diego. Emmett se jeta sur Eméline et la fit tourner dans tous les sens :

« Te voilà enfin ! Toujours aussi petite ! »

« Ravie de te revoir Emmett, tu peux me poser ? J'ai le tournis ».

Rosalie s'était avancée avec les enfants. Elle fit les présentations à ce moment on vit Jacob entrer en trombe dans la villa se postant devant Renesmée. Rosalie sortit les crocs :

« Jacob, tu rentres encore ici comme çà et je fais de ta fourrure un paillasson. Renesmée ne craint rien alors tu dégages ».

Rosalie acceptait que modérément Jacob et les loups bien qu'elle fit beaucoup d'effort, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour réagir.

« Tu en es sûr ? » répondit-il les dents serrées, regard menaçant vers Eméline. Renesmée l'écarta et le regarda méchamment :

« Jacob, c'est bon. Je pense que ma famille aurait déjà réagi s'il y avait eu le moindre souci et regarde, Diego s'est jeté dans ses bras. Il n'y a vraiment aucun danger alors tu t'excuse maintenant ».

Ce dernier s'excusa auprès d'Eméline qui préféra ne pas s'approcher de trop près, elle rendit Diego à son père et dit bonjour à Renesmée.

L'atmosphère était redevenue sereine, ma sœur était rentrée, ma femme était dans mes bras, tout allait bien.

Par pour très longtemps, car les yeux d'Alice se perdirent au loin.

**POV Alice**

Il fallait que je laisse Jasper avec sa sœur, j'aurais tout le temps de parler avec elle plus tard. Je proposais une partie de chasse, Jasper fut surpris mais il comprit pourquoi et il m'embrassa.

Nous les avions laissés pratiquement plus de deux heures, ils étaient dans le salon à papoter quand nous rentrâmes. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent avec Renesmée et Diego. Tout se passa comme je l'avais vu sauf pour Jacob, il rentra comme une fusée dans la villa. Rosalie s'énerva comme d'habitude. Après un petit moment de tension, tout redevint normale. Mon Jasper était aux anges, sa sœur était revenue. Je me serrais contre lui, il me prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que je vis. Jasper en alerte :

« Alice que vois tu ? ».

Des sanglots secs sortirent de ma gorge. Je regardais Carlisle :

« Charlie vient de tomber dans le coma, c'est la fin ».

La nouvelle tomba comme du plomb.

Renesmée se jeta dans les bras de Jacob, Esmée se rapprocha de Carlisle. L'atmosphère devint triste et pesante, Jasper ne semblait pas pouvoir faire grand choses vu la tristesse qui l'accablait. Eméline avait l'air perdu, la pauvre, elle venait de revenir.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna, il répondit. La conversation fut brève :

« C'était Edward ».

Ma vision était confirmée.

Nous n'aurions pas de répits, après le bonheur des retrouvailles avec Eméline, le malheur de la mort prochaine de Charlie était là.


	16. Chapter 16 Vacance

_Ne pas désespérer ! alors je continue, voici la suite de cette fic que je chérie car elle a été la première_

_Merci pour les reviews et comme je suis généreuse aujourd'hui il y aura deux chapitres_

_Bonne lecture_

_J'attends vos impressions_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Vacances**

**POV Eméline**

Nous arrivions fin mai. Charlie avait alterné période de coma et de réveil pour finalement pousser son dernier soupir peu avant la fin du mois. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Bella et Edward, ces derniers restaient soit au cottage soit à l'hôpital, maintenant Bella s'était enfermée au cottage avec sa peine.

Edward et Carlisle s'occupèrent des funérailles. L'ambiance était lourde, heureusement que je pouvais m'en échapper pour aller chez Rosalie et Emmett pour mes cours d'arts martiaux. C'était vraiment dur, Emmett me battait tout le temps mais cela m'obliger à me concentrer pour ne pas me servir de mes dons et je dois dire que le combat et le yoga m'avait bien réussi. Renesmée et moi étions devenus assez proche mais je dois dire que j'avais tissé des liens d'amitié très forts avec Léah. Rosalie n'appréciait pas trop mais Jasper et Alice étaient contents, cela serait plus facile pour intégrer l'école de la réserve en septembre.

Les funérailles de Charlie furent brèves et se passèrent dans l'intimité. Bella récupéra les cendres de son père et elle put les jeter dans la rivière où il avait l'habitude de pêcher avec Billy, le père de Jacob. Ce dernier était méconnaissable, sa peine était dure à voir. Quelques jours plus tard, Jasper vint me voir :

« Tu peux venir avec moi, je vais fermer la maison de Charlie. Bella ne s'en sent pas capable et elle a accumulé du retard pour son nouveau livre »

« Oui, j'arrive. J'ai vu que Renesmée a réintégré le cottage »

« Edward veut obliger Bella à reprendre sa vie et puis elles n'ont pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble ».

J'acquiesçais.

« Bon, on y va ? ».

Nous avions pris la jeep d'Emmett en direction de la maison de Charlie. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison, on mit des draps sur les meubles et on ferma les volets. Jasper voulut faire le tour voir si tout était ok, je le suivis. Nous étions arrivés derrière la maison de Charlie quand plusieurs odeurs m'assaillirent les narines, Jasper se figea et nous regardâmes les alentours sans bouger, il prit son portable :

« Emmett prend Edward avec toi et venait chez Charlie par la forêt, nous sommes derrière la maison, des vampires et autre chose sont passés par ici ».

Il raccrocha.

Nous attendîmes une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'Emmett et Edward fassent le tour des environs pour repérer les traces.

Ils arrivèrent. Emmett parla le premier :

« Ils ont sautés dans l'océan, en prenant des détours pour ne pas passer sur le territoire Quileute ».

Je n'écoutais pas, ces odeurs, je les connaissais du moins deux sûrs, la troisième me disait vaguement quelque chose. Edward me fixait :

« Eméline, je pense comme toi mais pourquoi ? ».

Je me tournai vers eux :

« Félix et Alec, j'en suis certaine pour la troisième odeur je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, à part ma présence ici ».

Jasper me regarda, j'étais tendu, il m'envoya une onde d'apaisement. Emmett reprit :

« Rentrons, Edward prend la voiture avec Eméline, nous on vous suit par les bois. Çà ne sert à rien de traîner ici ».

Les voisins proches commençaient à regarder par la fenêtre. On rentra à la villa. Tout le monde attendait. Carlisle nous demanda qui c'était, je lui répondis :

« Félix et Alec, le troisième je ne sais pas ».

J'essayais de ne pas penser à l'idée que j'avais eue avant qu'Edward ne l'intercepte. Emmett se frotta le nez :

« En tout cas, il put. C'est une horreur ! Les odeurs remontent à plusieurs jours maintenant ».

Rosalie prit la parole :

« Pourquoi sont ils venus ici et pourquoi eux ? ».

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et une en particulier. Félix savait tout de moi, Aro avait tout vu en moi, et le fait que je sois encore vierge avait excité ce pervers de Félix. Il avait même convaincu une fois Afton d'utiliser son don pour m'obliger à coucher avec lui, Aro était arrivé à temps. Edward eut un haut le cœur se qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« Désolée, Edward mais il est comme çà », j'eus un sourire nerveux, « si c'est ce qu'il cherche, il sera déçu. Mais je pense qu'Aro et Caius sont derrière tout çà, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent. Ils m'en veule et à vous aussi et ils trouveront un moyen de tous nous anéantir ».

De çà j'en avais la certitude. Edward expliqua ce qu'il avait vu dans mes pensées, Carlisle prit son portable. Il appelait surement Marcus :

« Carlisle, je ne veux pas que Garrett soit mis au courant. Les traces datent, pas la peine de l'inquiéter, s'il apprend que c'est Félix, il comprendra et il viendra. Çà, je ne le veux pas. Il vient juste de commencer à se nourrir de sang animal, hors de question que ses efforts soient mis à mal ».

« Bien, je le dirais à Marcus » et il alla dans son bureau.

Edward alla voir Jacob pour lui parler. Des tours de garde furent mit en place sur la réserve, aux alentours de la villa et de la maison de Charlie.

Le mois de juin passa et les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Jasper et Alice voulait que j'aille avec eux mais j'avais refusé. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux. J'avais décidé de suivre Carlisle et Esmée au Brésil, Renesmée et Jacob viendraient avec nous chez des amies à Carlisle : Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna et leur neveu d'adoption, un hybride avec le prénom de Nahuel. Edward et Bella serait du voyage avec nous, mais du Brésil ils iraient directement sur l'ile d'Esmée quand à Rosalie, Emmett et Diego, ils préféraient aller en Afrique. Nous primes tous l'avion fin juillet, pendant le vol Renesmée me parla des amazones et de Nahuel.

L'absence de Garrett était deux fois plus pesante, j'étais seule, entourée de couples. Jasper avait voulu me payer le voyage pour aller en Roumanie mais j'avais refusé car je savais que Garrett était toujours en Russie.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, l'endroit où vivait les amazones était magnifique en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne. J'avais remarqué que Nahuel n'arrêtait pas de me regarder cela commençait légèrement à m'énerver. Un matin, j'en discutai avec Renesmée, nous partagions la même chambre :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a à me reluquer comme çà, c'est hyper agaçant ».

Renesmée éclata de rire :

« Eméline, tu es une jolie vampiresse alors je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. C'est un vrai dragueur, il sait que tu as quelqu'un mais pour lui tant qu'une fille n'est pas fiancée ou mariée et bien il a ses chances ».

J'étais estomaqué :

« Personne ne lui a dit que je n'étais pas très facile et un peu nerveuse »

« Si, mais apparemment cela ne l'effraie pas ».

Mon portable sonna, c'était Garrett. Renesmée partit de la chambre en souriant.

« Allo mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

_« Bien et toi ? çà fait du bien d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques tu ne peux pas savoir »._ Sa voix me faisait un sacré effet.

« Oui et bien moi aussi, tu me manques. Il faut que l'on se voie avant décembre Garrett, c'est trop long »

_« Je sais mon amour mais ce n'est pas possible. Les vacances se passent bien au Brésil ? » _

« C'est le paradis, il manque juste mon ange. Les amazones sont vraiment sympas sauf leur neveu qui commence à me taper sur le système. »

_« Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ? » _

« Il a décidé de me draguer, bien qu'il sache que je suis avec toi. Pour lui tant que je ne suis pas fiancée ou mariée, je suis potentiellement libre. ».

Je ne l'entendais plus, je vérifiais mon portable, on était encore en ligne :

« Garrett ? ».

J'entendis un grognement qui me fit frémir.

_« Oui, juste pour ta gouverne je suis devenu légèrement jaloux alors qu'il se tienne à bonne distance » _

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Toi et moi à jamais. »

_« Oui, à jamais, je dois y aller mon amour. J'essaye de te rappeler d'ici quelques jours, je serais connecté sur Internet ce soir, je t'attends. Bisous, je t'aime. » _

« A ce soir, mon apollon, je t'aime ».

Je raccrochais. Pour nous, Internet était devenu un défouloir, nos messages étaient plus qu'équivoque. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, je me mis debout et vis Nahuel dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Désolé de te déranger, Esmée demande si tu veux venir avec nous ce soir en ville »

« Oui, je viendrai. La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer. Merci ».

Mon ton était cinglant mais il ne s'en offusqua pas :

« D'accord, nous pourrons peut être faire plus ample connaissance »

« Je vais t'éviter de gâcher de la salive, Nahuel, tu es mignon, serviable et tout ce que tu veux mais vois-tu, je suis avec quelqu'un et tu n'as aucune chance avec moi »

« Je sais mais tu n'es ni fiancée ni mariée, alors je pense avoir encore mes chances, à ce soir ».

Et il repartit en souriant.

Mon poing alla frapper le lit et le brisa. Carlisle et Jacob arrivèrent en courant voir ce qui ce passait. Leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi et je vis Carlisle s'approchait doucement :

« Eméline, calme-toi. Respire à fond ».

Je le regardais lui, puis le lit. Et zut, moi qui m'était contenu jusqu'à maintenant.

« Désolée, Carlisle. C'est Nahuel, il m'a agacé »

« Je vois, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire »

« Non, mais montre lui le lit et dit lui que s'il continue, cela risque être sa tête la prochaine fois ».

Jacob se mit à rire, suivi par Carlisle. J'esquissai un sourire.

Renesmée, Esmée et Zafrina nous avaient rejoint et se mirent à rire elle aussi. Zafrina s'approcha de moi :

« Ne lui en veut pas trop, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais je lui parlerai. Je ne voudrais pas que tu démolisse ma maison et mon neveu ».

On sortit en ville ce soir là et pendant le trajet, je me mis à repenser aux odeurs autour de la maison du père de Bella que nous avions repérer fin mai. Je savais que Félix voulait me retrouver, pourquoi je le savais aussi mais dans quel but, cela était un mystère. J'étais sûre qu'Aro et Caius étaient derrière. La troisième odeur, je savais à qui elle appartenait du moins l'espèce : c'était un lycan. Je l'avais caché à Edward car je ne savais pas pourquoi un lycan traînait avec deux vampires surtout des Volturi, j'avais beau me poser la question et je ne voyais pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Je croyais que les seuls lycans encore en vie, habitaient en Roumanie, dans le village de Vladimir et Stefan. Tout çà était flou, je ne pourrais pas garder cela pour moi encore longtemps. Je décidai de ne plus y penser et de profiter des vacances. Je croisais le regard de Nahuel, ce dernier gardait ces distances mais dans ses yeux je voyais qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Soit mais il allait ressembler au lit que j'avais écrasé.


	17. Chapter 17 Famille quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 17**

**Famille quand tu nous tiens ...**

**POV Eméline**

Les vacances touchaient à leurs fins, nous arrivions fin août. Nous étions toutes dans le salon de Zafrina, les garçons étaient partis chasser.

Nous, c'était plutôt manucure, coiffure, maquillage et parlotes entre filles (_cela faisait du bien_). Esmée s'affairait sur mes ongles de pieds quand elle me lança un regard curieux :

« Dis-moi chérie, pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'hommes dans ta vie, mis à part ton frère et Garrett ? ».

J'étais un peu surprise de sa question et toutes les filles tournèrent leurs prunelles curieuses vers moi :

« Euh … bonne question ! Je crois que j'ai toujours cru que nous vampires n'avions pas le droit d'aimer, je sais c'est bizarre. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis, longtemps je me suis crue un monstre et les monstres ne tombent pas amoureux. Je n'aimais pas non plus que les sentiments amoureux prennent l'ascendant sur ma raison et puis il ne faut pas oublier que je n'avais que seize ans quand Maria m'a transformée. J'étais plutôt du genre rebelle et personne ne faisait partie de ma bulle, je suppose qu'en devenant vampire cet effet s'est accentué, attendant qu'un homme veuille bien prendre la peine de s'attarder sur moi ».

Mon explication n'était pas très claire mais je ne m'étais jamais posée la question, cela avait toujours été extinctifs, un mec m'approchai de trop près et le pauvre partait dans le décor jusqu'à que je rencontre Garrett.

Pourquoi Lui ?

La question resterait sans réponse, mais c'était Lui et personne d'autre.

Esmée se racla la gorge :

« Et tu décides que Garrett est l'homme de ton existence alors que tu n'as jamais laissé un autre t'approcher, tu ne trouves pas que tu t'emballes un peu trop vite ? ».

Bella regarda Esmée, un peu alarmée :

« Quand j'ai rencontré Edward, je n'avais rencontré personne avant et j'ai toujours su qu'il était l'homme que je voulais à mes côtés à jamais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose pour Eméline et Garrett ».

Intérieurement je remerciai Bella mais Esmée ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua :

« Je sais bien, Bella, mais Edward et Garrett sont différents. Edward n'a pas la même réputation que Garrett. A entendre Kate, Garrett n'est vraiment pas recommandable ».

Je comprenais un peu mieux. Je devais stopper Esmée dans ses élucubrations avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite :

« Esmée, arrête de te référer à Kate s'il te plait. Tu sais comment elle est, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est se venger de Garrett et me pourrir la vie (_et elle y arrivait même loin de moi cette harpie_). Tu ne connais pas Garrett, alors toi et d'autres arrêter de juger sans connaître ni savoir ».

Mon self-control était mis à rude épreuve mais je gérais. Zafrina reprit :

« Certes, je suis d'accord avec toi, Kate n'est pas une bonne source de renseignements. Mais arrêter son choix sur un homme quand on n'en a pas connu d'autre, c'est un peu risquer de tout miser sur le premier cheval ».

Avec Bella, on se regardait complètement ahuri. Esmée me regarda comme une mère :

« Quand je vois Nahuel te regarder, je me dis que tu devrais peut être essayé de te laisser aller et voir où cela te mènerait ».

Si j'avais été humaine il m'aurait fallu un bon verre à ce moment là. Tout en essayant de garder le contrôle :

« Nahuel ! Faudrait il, qu'il est quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas ».

Esmée n'avait pas l'air d'accord :

« Je le trouve très beau et il est très prévenant avec toi »

« Trop prévenant, trop doux, trop de trop et non sa beauté ne m'attire pas ».

Là j'en avais marre, je pris mon portable et composa un numéro ; Esmée se sentait mal à l'aise tout d'un coup :

« Garrett, désolée de te déranger » au ton autoritaire de ma voix, il s'alarma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste te soumettre une idée d'Esmée, je suis sûre que tu vas rire. Alors voilà, elle trouve que mon manque d'expérience en matière d'homme me rend … comment dire … aveugle et que fixer mon choix sur toi sans avoir eu d'autre expérience, pourrait s'avérer néfaste pour moi. Donc elle pense que je devrais succomber au charme de Nahuel, qu'en penses-tu ? ».

Pour seule réponse, j'eu un grognement puis je tendis mon portable à Esmée :

« Tiens ! Garrett souhaite s'entretenir avec toi, je crois qu'il n'est pas trop d'accord avec ta vision des choses mais je te laisse voir çà avec lui et pense à me faire savoir ce que vous avez décidé, je me plierai à vos décisions car vous savez tous ce qui est le mieux pour moi apparemment ».

Bella et Renesmée essayaient de contenir leur rire. Moi je sortis, il fallait que je m'aère sinon …

Une fois dehors, je pris de grandes inspirations et des pas derrières moi, me firent retourner, c'était Edward :

« C'est une mère, elle s'inquiète c'est tout »

« Edward, je sais que tout le monde à juger Garrett sur ce que Kate a dit. Vous croyez tous, savoir ce qui est bien pour moi. Çà devient pesant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas repartir et m'installer en Roumanie »

« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais cru Kate. Alice et Carlisle non plus mais c'est vrai que les autres ont des avis partagés. Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais si tu pars, Jasper sera très malheureux ».

Bella et Carlisle (_mon portable à la main_) arrivèrent. Bella posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et Carlisle me rendit mon portable en souriant :

« Je crois qu'Esmée a compris la leçon. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Garrett mais je crois qu'elle risque te faire la tête pendant un petit moment »

« Si ce n'est que çà, je devrais m'y faire ».

On se mit à rire.

Le lendemain, nous étions de retour à Forks. Une Alice complètement excitée nous accueillit. Tout le monde était rentré.

On prépara une soirée feu de camp, les loups furent invités et je vis ma Léah, arrivée comme une folle, elle m'avait manqué et dire que demain je devrais l'appeler « mademoiselle le professeur ». La soirée fut remplit de rires et d'histoires de vacances. A un moment, Emmett me prit les épaules :

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'école demain et que je te tiennes la main ».

Tout le monde rigola. Je regardai Emmett, amusée :

« Non merci, je pense que çà ira. Je préfère prendre la voiture que mon cher frangin m'a offerte. Bon, je vais chasser pour être en pleine forme demain. A plus tout le monde » et je partis.

Jasper m'avait offert pour la rentrée une superbe Audi TT, noire, vitres teintées, elle était magnifique et j'avais hâte de la conduire. Une heure plus tard, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, connectée avec mon homme sur Internet. Ce moyen, nous permettait de nous exprimer comme on le voulait (_la Webcam était devenue indispensable_), je ne comptais plus les fois où nous avions fait l'amour via le net. Bien sur, c'était mieux en vrai mais bon nous devions êtres encore patients. La rentrée se passa mieux que je l'avais prévue et j'adorais étudier.

Les mois passèrent sous la bienveillance exaspérante de mon frère, la journée j'étais en cours, la nuit c'était yoga et cours d'arts martiaux. Mes seuls moments de liberté était mes moments d'intimité quand j'allais sous la douche ou quand j'étais soit au téléphone soit sur Internet avec Garrett. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, notre prochain voyage pour Denali, pour le mariage de Tina et Marcus, était prêt mais je ne savais toujours pas si Garrett venait d'abord à Forks ou s'il se rendait directement à Denali. Plus çà allait, plus la séparation d'avec Garrett et les cours de zen attitude me pesait et pour couronner le tout entre Jasper et moi, c'était pire que la guerre.

Nous étions le week-end juste avant les vacances de Noël et Jasper ne voulait pas me laisser seule, un seul moment. Alice avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il m'étouffait mais non, mon frère me pourrissait la vie. Aujourd'hui, il me gonflait :

« JASPER, TU M'EMMERDES !!! Laisse-moi tranquille. Stop, j'en ai marre ».

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, j'avais pris mes clés que je fonçais déjà sur la route dans ma superbe voiture. Il neigeait mais çà ne me gênait pas pour conduire.

En chemin, j'appelai Léah :

« Léah, tu es dispo maintenant, un tour à Port Angeles, tu es partante ? » lui demandai-je.

_« Je suis avec Renesmée, là » _

« Qu'elle vienne, si elle veut »

_« Ok » _

« Je vous attend sur le parking du snack de ton oncle »

_« D'accord, on arrive ». _

Une virée entre filles était pile poil ce qu'il me fallait. Deux minutes plus tard nous roulions vers Port Angeles, Renesmée avait appelé sa mère de la voiture pour la prévenir et avant qu'elle est raccrochée, j'avais eu le loisir d'entendre Jasper s'égosillait pour que je rentre. Renesmée croisa mon regard dans le rétroviseur :

« Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler, vous cassez les pieds à Carlisle »

« Il faut que Jasper arrête de me surveiller et de prendre les décisions à ma place sinon tout cela finira mal … pas forcément pour moi. Il continue et je repars avec Garrett vivre en Roumanie après le mariage de Tina et Marcus, déjà cet été j'avais eu l'idée de partir mais ton père m'en avait dissuadé ».

Nous étions arrivées et on arrêta de parler de mon frère. Cinéma, shopping et café chaud (_sauf pour moi_ !) pour les filles, jalonna notre après-midi. Je me sentais bien et libre, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous reprîmes le chemin du retour. Il commençait à faire nuit.

Nous arrivions aux alentours de Forks quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un (_un peu des deux_) passa devant la voiture en trombe et s'évapora dans les bois en plein sur le territoire Quileute. Cette chose m'avait forcé à freiner avec force et nous étions arrêtées en plein milieu de la route, quand l'odeur de cette chose vint à mes narines et à celle de Léah. Cette dernière, en un rien de temps, s'était transformée en louve. Renesmée et moi étions sorties de la voiture, en alertes. Je pris Renesmée par les épaules :

« Prend la voiture et file à la villa. Alice a du nous voir et ils doivent tous être en route ».

Elle m'écouta et partit. Moi et Léah, nous lançâmes à travers bois, sous la neige pour essayer de retrouver cette chose. En courant, je ne savais plus quoi penser ; cette chose ne pouvait être, non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ici ! Ou alors j'avais eu raison dés le départ, auquel cas nous étions tous en danger.


	18. Chapter 18 Le début des ennuis

_Merci pour les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en alerte._

_Voilà la suite._

_Une p'tite review siouplait !!!_

_biz_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Le début des ennuis ...**

**POV Garrett**

Mi-novembre. Nous étions enfin de retour chez nous. Notre périple avait été long et fastidieux. Heureusement que Vincent était avec nous. Avant de partir Lucian et les siens avaient remarqué certaines odeurs vampiriques aux alentours du village et des bois de Vlad et Stef ; je les avais reconnus tout de suite : Démétri et Jane.

Nous en avions conclus que nous étions surveillés, j'avais prévenu Marcus mais j'avais mis Eméline à l'écart (_valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, sinon … ne pas y penser_). Je voulais qu'elle reprenne une vie normale. Grâce à Vincent nous avions pu partir sans attirer l'attention des espions Volturi. Puis fin mai Marcus nous avait appelé pour nous faire part que Félix, Alec et quelqu'un d'autre surveiller les alentours de Forks, Eméline avait reconnu leurs odeurs sauf pour la troisième. Nous ne savions pas ce que cela voulait dire mais nous devions continuer, Marcus m'avait rassuré en me disant que les Cullen se chargeraient de cacher à Eméline que tout nos fait et geste étaient surveillés par les Volturi. Apparemment ils avaient réussi, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. La meute de Jacob et les Cullen se chargeaient de Félix, Alec et l'autre.

Pendant notre traversée de Russie et Sibérie, nous avions pu retrouver des immortels et essayer de les rallier à notre cause mais ils avaient peur, depuis des mois des hybrides, des vampires et même des lycans disparaissaient bizarrement ; nous savions tous qui était derrière ces disparitions mais le pourquoi, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé.

Le principal pour moi était qu'Eméline était en sécurité même si je savais que ce pervers de Félix rôdait près d'elle. A chaque fois que j'avais Eméline au téléphone ou sur Internet, je lui mentais. Je n'aimais pas çà mais elle était en sécurité et apparemment Jasper prenait son rôle de frère très au sérieux et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle vu ce que me racontait Eméline et Marcus. Marcus était notre contact entre les Cullen, le clan de Denali et nous.

Je venais juste de sortir de sous la douche quand mon téléphone sonna :

« Allo »

_« Garrett ? » _

« Oui, que puis je pour vous »

_« Oh pardon, je suis Alice, Alice Cullen Hale, la belle-sœur d'Eméline » _

« Euh … bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ? Eméline a un souci ? »

_« Non, non. Eméline va bien mis à part Jasper qui lui tape sur les nerfs mais bon. Je sais que tu viens au mariage de Tina et Marcus. Lucian et Vincent viennent avec toi ? » _

« Oui, mais … »

_« Ok. Ce serait sympa que vous passiez d'abord par Forks avant, comme çà nous pourrions partir ensemble et puis Eméline sera contente … c'est oui, je l'ai vu. Bon, ne vous souciez pas des costumes pour le mariage, je m'en charge. Essayer d'être là pour le week-end juste avant les vacances de Noël, cela nous laissera une petite semaine pour faire connaissance et puis se sera mieux si tu veux offrir cette superbe bague de fiançailles à Eméline » _

Je venais juste d'y penser en feuilletant un magazine qu'Eméline avait laissé en partant huit mois plutôt. Cette Alice était vraiment incroyable :

« Doucement Alice, je viens tout juste d'y penser »

_« Je sais, habitue toi à vivre avec une extralucide. Au fait, oublie la bague que tu as vu, elle n'aime pas le rubis, elle préfère plutôt le diamant ou le grenat, amène Lucian avec toi il a l'air d'avoir de meilleurs goûts. Bon je te laisse, je te rappelle d'ici une semaine et tu me diras le jour et l'heure de votre arrivée. Au revoir Garrett ». _

Elle raccrocha. Elle avait fait toute la conversation, je n'avais même pas pu en placer une, pauvre Jasper. A ce moment là Lucian entra dans la chambre, il ferma les yeux :

« Oh ! yeurk ! Garrett tu ne peux pas te mettre une serviette autour de la taille quand tu sors de la douche »

« La prochaine fois tu frappes et je serais habillé. J'ose espérer que tu le feras quand Eméline sera présente ».

Tout en parlant je m'étais habillé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, vos ébats sont si bruyants que l'on ne peut pas rester dans le château ».

J'étais interloqué.

« Bon tu es prêts. On y va »

« Où, çà ? » lui demandai-je, reprenant mes esprits.

« Une folle vient de m'appeler en me disant de t'accompagner pour choisir la bague de fiançailles pour Eméline avec toi. Apparemment, tu as mauvais goût ».

Il se mit à rire.

« Alice !!! »

« Oui, et c'est qui ? »

« La belle-sœur extralucide d'Eméline » lui dis-je exaspérer.

« Je plains son mari »

« Oui moi aussi, allez go. Vincent n'a pas besoin de venir avec nous je me passerais de ces allusions ».

Une semaine plus tard, Alice avait rappelé pour savoir quand nous arrivions. Nous avions pris les billets d'avion pour arriver le samedi 13 décembre à 13h00 à Seattle, le week-end juste avant les vacances de Noël comme le voulait Alice. Vincent pestait mais il fallait qu'il vienne avec nous pour semer les espions Volturi qui n'arrêtaient pas de surveiller les alentours du village et puis il était lui aussi invité au mariage. Depuis que j'avais acheté la bague pour Eméline il me traitait d'idiot et chaque fois Lucian le renvoyé dans ces buts. Mon changement d'habitude alimentaire avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, mes yeux avaient maintenant une couleur ambrée. Le jour du départ pour Seattle arriva, c'est Vladimir qui nous amena à Bucarest, j'étais surexcité dans vingt heures je serrerais l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras.

Nous arrivâmes à Seattle sous la neige. Nous fûmes accueillis par Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée. Cette dernière ne m'en voulait plus finalement de notre altercation téléphonique de cet été, car elle me serra contre elle en souriant. Jasper était assez distant et je compris pourquoi quand Alice me dit que deux heures avant il avait eu une énorme dispute avec Eméline. Jasper me regarda :

« Elle est impossible, jamais elle nous écoute, mademoiselle croit se contrôler mais elle est encore loin d'être maîtresse d'elle-même ».

Alice lui mit une claque derrière la tête :

« Jazz, elle se maîtrise et tu le sais ».

Nous nous mimes tous à rire mais je voyais Vincent s'agitait au milieu de tout ces humains, il me regarda :

« Je vous rejoindrais, je croyais que j'étais rassasié. Je ne voudrais pas m'en prendre à vos petits-enfants ».

Il regardait Carlisle et Esmée, les yeux malheureux. Il partit de son côté et nous primes la direction du parking, Lucian monta avec Carlisle et Esmée et moi avec Jasper et Alice.

Une fois en route, Alice se retourna vers moi, un regard suppliant :

« Je peux la voir, s'il te plait ».

Je croisais le regard de Jasper dans le rétroviseur :

« Habitue toi mon vieux ».

Je pris mon sac à dos et chercha ce qu'elle voulait :

« Tiens la voilà ».

Elle prit l'écrin et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

« Exactement celle que j'avais vu, elle est magnifique. Elle va l'adorer ».

J'étais moins enthousiaste qu'elle, je connaissais les réticences d'Eméline pour le mariage :

« J'espère qu'elle l'acceptera ».

C'est Jasper qui me répondit :

« Oui mais ne lui demande pas aujourd'hui, vu l'état de nerf dans lequel elle est, sa réponse risque être négative »

« On se demande bien à cause de qui » avait répondu Alice.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. La famille d'Eméline nous accueillis à bras ouvert, malgré l'odeur de Lucian et les yeux rouges de Vincent (_il était arrivé en même temps que nous_) et nous invitèrent à rentrer chez eux. Ce dernier était très soucieux, Edward s'était approché de lui :

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je vis avec eux alors oui je suis sûr » répondit Vincent.

Tout le monde les regardait, c'est Carlisle qui prit la parole :

« On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Vincent tourna la tête vers Lucian :

« En arrivant j'ai croisé les odeurs de Félix et d'Alec et la troisième odeur de vos espions, c'est celle d'un lycan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout avec Félix et Alec. Je suis surpris qu'Eméline ne vous est rien dit, elle connait leur odeur ».

Lucian était vraiment surpris et tout le monde essayait de comprendre. Je savais qu'Eméline avait du reconnaître la troisième odeur mais n'avait pas voulu inquiéter sa famille plus que çà. Jasper reprit :

« Connaissant Eméline, elle a toujours su que c'était un lycan et avant de nous en parler, elle voulait trouver une explication. Heureusement que nous avons réussi à lui cacher que nous étions sous surveillance ».

Je regardais ce dernier :

« On ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher tout çà encore longtemps et j'en ai marre de lui mentir. Si elle n'a rien dit c'est qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'explication et je dois dire que moi aussi je sèche, un lycan ami avec des vampires passons, mais des Volturi, là je pige pas trop. Lucian, tu en penses quoi ? ».

Lucian faisait les cents pas dans le salon des Cullen :

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas fait de dégâts ».

Rosalie s'était levée :

« Quoi comme dégâts ? »

« Mordre ou lacérer un humain, ce qui entraînerait une transformation et la venue vite fait des Volturi ».

Tout le monde se figea. Cette scène fut interrompue par la venue de deux amérindiens, deux monstres plutôt. Je reconnus Jacob et le deuxième s'appelait Seth, il était le frère de Léah. Edward raconta les dernières nouvelles et Jacob donna l'ordre à Seth de continuer à patrouiller. Jacob prit la parole à l'attention d'Edward :

« Elles ne sont toujours pas rentrées ? ».

« Non, elles ne devraient plus tarder ».

J'interrogeais du regard Edward, Bella s'approcha de moi :

« Eméline est partie se changer les idées avec Léah et ma fille, à Port Angeles » tout en tirant la langue à Jasper.

Tout à coup je vis le regard d'Alice se perdre loin de nous. Jasper la regarda, alarmé :

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les filles ont du s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route pour éviter une chose qui traversait. La chose s'est enfoncée dans les bois sur le territoire Quileute, Léah s'est transformée, Eméline demande à Renesmée de revenir à la villa. Eméline et Léah sont partis à la recherche de la chose »

Jacob regarda Edward :

« Attendons que Renesmée arrive et oui je vous autorise à rentrer sur le territoire Quileute ».

Je regardais interdit Alice, elle venait de revenir à elle :

« Alice c'est quoi cette chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais Eméline avait l'air de reconnaître l'odeur ».

Jasper siffla :

« Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer avec Renesmée ».

Non, Eméline n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Une voiture arriva dans la cour, nous regardions tous la porte d'entrée et nous vîmes Renesmée rentrer en trombe et s'élançait dans les bras de Jacob, les yeux humides elle regarda son père :

« Papa, il faut aller les aider j'ai sentis Félix et Alec en revenant ici ».

Jacob sortit et se changea en loup, nous courrions tous derrière lui (_sauf Rosalie et Esmée qui restaient avec Diego et Renesmée_) à travers bois à la recherche de mon amour et de Léah et j'espérais que nous arriverions à temps. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur. Un lycan ami avec les Volturi n'augurait rien de bon et cette chose qui avait failli causer un accident aux filles, c'était quoi ?


	19. Chapter 19 Adam

**Chapitre 19**

**Adam**

**POV Eméline**

Nous courrions à travers bois, scrutant chaque recoin, ma famille n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Nous arrivâmes dans une clairière, nous stoppâmes net notre course. Devant nous se dérouler un spectacle écœurant et effrayant, Léah se frotta le nez dans sa fourrure à cause de l'odeur pestilentiel qu'il y avait dans l'air. Nous avions retrouvé la chose qui en fait était un humain entrain de se tordre de douleur.

Mes yeux fixaient ce spectacle déchirant, je vis un jeune garçon avec des coupures partout sur le corps et une profonde lacération sur son torse. L'odeur ne me trompait pas, le pauvre garçon avait été infecté par un lycan. Il ne contrôlait pas sa transformation, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait été infecté. Il avait totalement repris sa forme humaine et la plaie sur son torse en était encore plus immonde, il nous regardait complètement apeuré. Léah se mit à grogner, en position d'attaque :

« Non, Léah ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gamin ».

Il se mit à pleurer. Pauvre garçon, il ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans et voilà le cadeau empoisonné que la vie venait de lui faire. Il nous regardait, le regard suppliant :

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? ». Il paniquait.

J'essayais de me rapprocher doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« Calme-toi mon garçon. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Il essayait de cacher sa nudité :

« Adam ».

Ce prénom était magnifique. Je lui souris :

« Bien, Adam … ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et il eut un mouvement de recul.

Je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'effrayait et vis ma famille avec les loups Quileutes. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention, ce fut l'arrivée de Vincent, Lucian et Garrett. Lucian (_regard peu amène comme d'habitude_) s'avança vers moi et Adam :

« C'est lui que vous avez poursuivi ? »

« Oui. Euh … Lucian, est ce qu'il va … » ma question avait du mal à sortir, ce garçon me faisait de la peine et il n'était qu'un gamin ; « sera-t-il comme toi ? ».

Lucian me regarda et je vis une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux :

« Malheureusement, oui ».

Il s'avança vers Adam :

« Bonsoir, Adam. Je sais que tu es effrayé, que tu as beaucoup des questions mais il faut que je sache depuis combien de temps tu es comme çà ».

Adam était incapable de lui répondre tellement il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Nous étions tous triste de voir ce jeune homme dans un tel état, un état irréversible et qui changerait toute sa vie, même Emmett était touché. Garrett me prit le bras :

« Recule toi mon ange, il peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles. Lucian sait ce qu'il fait ».

J'acquiesçais et reculais mais mon regard ne pouvait pas se détacher d'Adam. Je vis Edward secouait la tête et s'adressait à Carlisle :

« Il a croisé la route du nouvel ami de Félix et Alec. Il faut retourner à la villa et voir ce que l'on peut faire ».

Je fixai Edward, il savait que la troisième odeur était celle d'un lycan. Vu l'état du jeune Adam, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait été lacéré, cela voulait dire que Félix et Alec étaient encore à Forks. Puis certaines choses me revinrent en mémoire, les absences assez régulière de Jasper et des autres, donnant des réponses évasives quand moi ou Renesmée posions des questions.

Félix, Alec et l'autre n'étaient jamais partis de Forks, non, ils épiaient chacun de nos gestes. Nous étions surveillés. Ils m'avaient tous mise à l'écart, mon regard s'attarda sur Garrett, ce dernier fuyait mon regard : non pas lui aussi. Je reportais mes yeux sur Edward qui acquiesça :

« Vous saviez qu'ils n'étaient pas partis et qu'ils nous surveillaient ».

J'étais écœurée. Jasper se positionna devant moi avec son charisme le plus effrayant :

« Pas maintenant, on verra çà plus tard ».

Son ton était sans appel, même Garrett avait frémis.

Lucian se dirigea vers Carlisle :

« Je ne veux surtout pas abuser de votre hospitalité et je sais que notre odeur est dure à supporter mais il faudrait le transporter chez vous et désinfecter un peu ses plaies »

Carlisle regarda Lucian :

« Pas de problème. Alice, Emmett partaient devant prévenir Rose et Esmée et mettaient Diego et Renesmée au cottage de Bella et Edward, pour éviter tout accident. Lucian, peut il courir aussi vite que nous ? »

Avant que Lucian ne réponde, Alice et Emmett étaient déjà partis :

« Non, sa transformation n'est pas complète, elle le sera à la prochaine pleine lune et il lui faudra des années pour se maîtriser. Garrett, file-moi ton manteau ! ».

Garrett s'exécuta et Lucian aida Adam, qui pleurait toujours, à s'habiller. Jasper se planta devant Carlisle :

« Il faut s'organiser, la villa est assez loin et je ne pense pas que Félix et Alec se préoccupent de nos frontières avec les Quileute ».

Tout le monde était d'accord, Carlisle interrogea Jasper :

« Que proposes-tu ? Tu es le mieux placer pour organiser notre retour ».

Jasper opina de la tête :

« Lucian et Adam seront entourés par nous. Jacob et Edward, devant. Garrett et Bella, vous prendrez le côté gauche, moi et Eméline on prendra le côté droit. Carlisle, Vincent et Léah, vous fermez la marche ».

Jasper dans toute sa splendeur d'ancien lieutenant. Les autres membres de la meute de Jacob se dispersèrent pour surveiller les alentours.

Tout le monde prit ces positions, je regardais Garrett d'un air peu amène et dégageais mon bras de sa main. Il rejoignit Bella, Jasper m'entraîna vers notre position :

« Ne nous en veut pas et ne lui en veut pas. On voulait te protéger, que tu reprennes une existence normale. Alors oui, nous t'avons cachés des choses mais pour l'instant la priorité, c'est de s'occuper d'Adam ».

Il caressa ma joue comme un frère, je détournais le regard et il donna le top départ.

Je ne voulais pas parler ni à lui ni à personne. Ils m'avaient tous mise à l'écart, même Garrett. Il allait falloir que çà cesse, qu'ils arrêtent de me prendre pour une chose fragile.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, Carlisle se dirigea vers son bureau suivi de Lucian portant Adam, et d'Edward. Tout le monde se figea dans le salon. Je fixai Jasper, puis Garrett :

« Je monte dans ma chambre. Je ne veux voir personne, c'est clair ».

Garrett comprit que je m'adressais surtout à lui et me fit oui de la tête.

Je devais d'abord me calmer avant d'affronter leurs piètres excuses et d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.


	20. Chapter 20 Ramper voir voler

**Chapitre 20**

**Ramper voir « voler » pour se faire pardonner …**

**POV Garrett**

Comment détruire des retrouvailles idylliques en une heure ? Un nouveau-né lycan et avoir menti à sa petite amie pour la protéger. Chose à ne pas faire (_et à ne plus faire !_) quand sa petite amie est une vampiresse qui s'appelle Eméline.

Huit mois de séparation et déjà une dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon. Jasper allait être d'accord avec moi cette fois, on ne pouvait plus mettre à l'écart Eméline. Rosalie jeta un coussin à la tête de Jasper, celui-ci surprit se retourna :

« Oh, çà va pas Rose »

« Comme si le pauvre coussin avait réussi à te faire mal. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas toutes vos manigances pour la mettre à l'écart, elle est grande et elle sait se défendre ».

Jasper jeta le coussin et s'assit désespérer. Emmett prit Rosalie par le bras :

« Rose, pas maintenant. On a d'autre priorité : Adam. Il faut espérer que les Volturi ne soient pas mis au courant, je ne veux pas les voir rappliquer avec Diego dans les parages ».

Lucian revenait dans le salon avec Edward :

« Personne n'ira prévenir les Volturi car je crois que c'est eux qui sont derrière la transformation d'Adam ».

Je le regardais abasourdi :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire çà ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait les Volturi pour avoir un lycan avec eux, mais il a transformé Adam. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Félix et Alec se trimbalent avec un lycan. Un nouveau-né lycan est instable, tuant n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Un tel carnage ne serait pas passé inaperçu et les Volturi auraient rappliqué aussitôt. Pour moi Adam devait servir de bouc-émissaire pour qu'une délégation Volturienne vienne ici à Forks, ils se seraient occupés du lycan et seraient gentiment venu dire bonjour à des amis de longue date. Sur ce ils auraient vu Eméline ici, et auraient vus une excellente raison de tous vous exterminer. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Eméline est une fugitive et vous êtes ses complices vu qu'elle vit ici ».

Lucian avait raison. Esmée souffla, en colère :

« Eméline a été enfermée par eux et c'est elle, la fautive et la méchante. Moi vivante, ils ne la toucheront plus ».

Carlisle arriva et prit Esmée dans ses bras et regarda Lucian :

« J'ai donné à Adam une forte dose de somnifères pour qu'il essaye de dormir un peu. Je viens d'appeler Marcus pour le mettre au courant, il veut annuler le mariage ».

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire mais Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Hors de question, qu'il annule ce mariage. Il me semble qu'Adam n'a fait aucun dégât donc pour l'instant ils doivent attendre. Vu que nous sommes surveillés si on change nos plans et nos habitudes, ils vont se douter de quelque chose ».

Elle n'avait pas tort non plus mais Adam ne pouvait pas rester ici :

« Alice, Adam doit être mis en lieu sûr, avec des lycans plus âgés pour le surveiller et l'aider »

« Il faut juste trouver un plan pour le faire partir d'ici sans éveiller les soupçons et qui ne nous fassent pas changer nos projets pour les vacances. Combien de temps pour aller en Roumanie par nos propres moyens ? ».

Lucian la regarda, un peu surpris :

« Pas la Roumanie, il faudrait une semaine pour faire l'aller-retour et s'est trop risqué. Je ne sais pas mais … ». Il réfléchissait.

« À quoi penses-tu » lui demandai-je.

« Je connais l'aîné d'une meute au Groenland, il faut juste que je le contacte, c'est moins loin que la Roumanie, en deux voir trois jours on aura fait le trajet aller-retour. Vincent vient avec nous pour masquer nos odeurs, on revient comme si de rien n'était puis on part pour Denali au mariage de Marcus ».

Alice sourit et courût appeler Marcus pour lui dire les dernières nouvelles. Le plan de Lucian était bon mais que tous les trois avec Adam, c'était trop juste. Edward me regarda :

« Pourquoi, vous trois cela ne suffirait pas ? »

« Eh bien, Vincent ne devra s'occuper que de cacher nos odeurs pour plus de sûreté, Lucian doit porter Adam, ce dernier n'est pas aussi rapide que nous, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura que moi pour assurer la surveillance pendant le trajet. Si jamais Adam se transforme, retenir un nouveau-né lycan à deux est plutôt suicidaire ».

Lucian le savait et il hocha la tête. Emmett s'avança :

« Je pars avec vous ».

Rosalie lui envoya une claque magistrale :

« Hors de question ! ».

Emmett se mit en colère :

« Rose, je ne veux pas que les Volturi rappliquent et pense à Diego. C'est l'histoire de trois jours maximum, ma force brute pourra s'avérer utile si Adam se transforme ».

Rosalie vit qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, elle se retourna vers Lucian et moi avec des yeux noirs de colère :

« Il ne revient pas entier, je vous jure que vous le regretterez » et elle sortit de la pièce. Si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, on serait troués de partout. Je n'osai plus parler. Edward s'esclaffa et embrassa sa femme :

« Je viens aussi, mon don vous sera utile ».

Mes yeux allèrent vers Bella, son regard disait la même chose que Rosalie. Je vis Alice revenir pas très contente et regarder Jasper, ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant :

« Je ferais attention, promis ».

Je compris que Jasper venait aussi. Lucian prit son portable et sortit de la villa pour téléphoner. Jacob et Léah partirent prévenir les Quileutes et se reposer. Encore deux ou trois détails à régler et demain nous pourrions partir.

Assis devant la baie vitrée des Cullen, j'attendais. Puis je vis Jasper se mettre à côté de moi :

« Je sors d'une discussion plutôt musclée avec Eméline. Je lui ai tout raconté. J'ai volé contre le mur mais bon cela aurait pu être pire. J'aurais du écouter Rose, je fais un piètre frère. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi ».

Il adorait littéralement sa sœur, lui non plus n'avait pas aimé lui mentir.

« Jasper, tu as bien fais. Je sais comment elle est, même si elle t'en veut dans deux heures se sera fini. Bon, à mon tour maintenant de prendre ma rouste et je pense que ce sera pire que toi ».

Il me regarda en haussant les épaules :

« C'est clair, je préfère ma place à la tienne. Courage mon vieux ».

Il me donna une tape dans le dos. Je me levai, me retournant, je vis Emmett et Carlisle avec une tête d'enterrement :

« Bon courage » me dirent ils ensemble.

Je regardais Esmée, regard inquiet :

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour les dégâts ».

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappai et croisai les doigts dans mon dos :

« QUOI ». La vache, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Eméline, c'est moi, Garrett »

Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais la fenêtre du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement et je fus éjecté dehors, me retrouvant sur le dos dans la cour devant la villa. Alerté par le vacarme, tout le monde se rua dehors, je me relevais avec difficulté. Jasper et Vincent vinrent m'aider :

« Y'a pas à dire, Garrett, tu as su choisir la femme de ta vie » me dit Vincent avant d'éclater de rire. Rosalie s'était avancée :

« Au moins, elle ne t'a pas démembré ». Et tout le monde se mit à rire.


End file.
